


Przez żołądek do serca

by Nigaki



Series: Kompatybilne serca [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All RK models are brothers, Connor is dumb like Markus, Domestic Fluff, Established Markus/Simon, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin and RK900 hates eachother, Getting Together, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank is also a big softie, Hank is cranky old man, Hank is to old for this shit, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 has no name, RK900 likes Hank the best, Robot/Human Relationships, Simon and Hank are bros, but he too is at least pretty, for now
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Connor postanowił zacząć gotować dla Hanka, by ten odżywiał się lepiej. Jak na androida przystało, jego jedzenie jest doskonałe i wkrótce lunche Hanka stały się sławne na całym komisariacie i to na tyle, że nawet Gavin nie mógł udawać, że jedzenie androida mu nie imponuje. Ale Connor nie zamierza gotować dla kogokolwiek innego poza Hankiem, któremu to oddanie zaczęło schlebiać i sprawiało, że pragnął androida jeszcze mocniej niż przedtem.





	Przez żołądek do serca

**Author's Note:**

> Postanowiłam połączyć tę historię i Głupi plan w jedno uniwersum scalone przez głupotę modeli z serii RK :P Mam parę pomysłów na kilka takich one-shotów. Tym razem na warsztat idą Hank i Connor.

Hank za długo pracował w policji, by nie wiedzieć kiedy jest obserwowanym. Nawet we śnie to czuł, dlatego od razu się obudził, gdy poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Leniwie i bez pośpiechu otworzył oczy. Bo niby czego miał się obawiać, gdy miał w domu dwa obronne psy? Co prawda jeden głupszy od drugiego, ale jednak psy.

Chwilę zajęło oczom dostosowanie się do wciąż panującej w pokoju ciemności, ale gdy tylko to się stało, od razu dostrzegł błękitny punkcik i blask sztucznych, ale jakimś cudem wyglądających żywo oczu. Mimowolnie, Hank podskoczył i przeklął pod nosem krótko potem.

\- Jezu – westchnął, przecierając zmęczone oczy. – Co ty odpierdalasz?

Connor podszedł bliżej, dalej było go ledwo widać, ale to na pewno był on. Kto inny obserwowałby Hanka w środku nocy jak jakiś creep? Tylko Sumo, ale jego oczy zazwyczaj były nieco niżej, nie mówiąc już o tym, że z boku głowy nie świeciła mu się dioda.

\- Dzień dobry, Hank – przywitał się android. Dzień dobry? Był już ranek? Czuł się jakby przespał godzinę. – Lubisz halibuta?

Hank zamarł w trakcie drapania się po brzuchu i popatrzył na Connora zmieszany. Był pewien, że usłyszał pytanie o halibuta, ale to nie mogło być przecież to. Ludzie nie pytają o takie rzeczy z samego rana.

Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że Connor nie jest „ludziem”, a nawet gdyby był, to i tak byłby dziwny jak skurwysyn.

\- Co? – odparł instynktownie. Android obserwował go uważnie, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Czy lubisz…

\- Słyszałem cię za pierwszym razem – przerwał mu i usiadł, stawiając stopy na podłodze. Spojrzał na zegarek stojący przy łóżku. – Chryste, jest…

\- Szósta trzydzieści rano, siedemdziesiąt jeden stopni ciepła, niebo lekko zachmurzone, prawdopodobieństwo opadów niewielkie, około dwadzieścia procent. Lubisz halibuta?

Tak po prostu znów przeszedł do tego pytania. Hank miał wrażenie, że cała ta prezentacja pogody miała miejsce tylko po to, by go wkurzyć, bo Connor dobrze wiedział jak bardzo w dupie ma aktualną pogodę.

\- Czy to nazwa jakiegoś nowego huraganu? – zapytał i westchnął. Pewnie powinien się podnieść i zacząć ubierać albo pójść do łazienki, bo spać już na pewno nie pójdzie. Connor mu nie da. – Bo jeśli tak, to nie lubię.

\- To nie huragan – odpowiedział jak zwykle pomocny android. – Halibut to…

\- Ten gość, co przeprawił się ze słoniami przez góry? – Hej! Coś tam jeszcze pamiętał za szkoły średniej.

\- To Hannibal.

\- Ah – mruknął jakby go to obchodziło, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie. Znudzony podparł brodę na dłoni i patrzył na Connora. Android nawet nie drgnął odkąd przysunął się bliżej, tylko jego usta i klatka piersiowa się poruszały, gdy mówił i oddychał.

\- Halibut to ryba, Hank – wyjaśnił mu w końcu Connor. – Łacińska nazwa…

\- Wiem co to halibut, Connor, tylko się droczę – zlitował się nad nim Hank, choć bardziej nad sobą. Nie chciał przez następnych parę minut słuchać wykładu z ichtiologii. 

\- Oh.

Android pewnie czuł się teraz głupio. Gdyby nie ciemność, założyłby się, że dostrzegłby na jego policzkach rumieńce.

Zapadła cisza, Hank był nawet w stanie usłyszeć sapanie Sumo z salonu i drapanie jego pazurów. Pewnie coś mu się śniło. Szczęściarz. Też by sobie jeszcze pospał. Dlaczego nie mógł się urodzić jakimś leniwym psem z równie leniwym właścicielem? Życie było niesprawiedliwe.

\- Więc? – odezwał się po raz kolejny Connor. Nie brzmiał jakby się niecierpliwił.

\- Co więc? – westchnął znowu i wstał, przeciągając się mocno. Kości mu strzeliły, więcej niż jeszcze parę lat temu. Robił się naprawdę stary. Za stary na takie rozmowy z samego rana.

\- Lubisz halibuta? – nie dawał za wygraną android. Hank nawet nie wiedział po co mu ta wiedza i chyba nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby jutro po obudzeniu znalazł w ich salonie akwarium z tą rybą.

\- Chyba – odparł, nie bardzo wiedząc czy mówić jako konsument czy wielbiciel zwierząt. – Ryba jak ryba.

\- Idealnie – powiedział Connor, bardziej do siebie niż do niego, po czym wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Hank jeszcze chwilę stał w miejscu, nie wiedząc co dokładnie się stało.

\- Pierdolony dziwak – stwierdził i poszedł do łazienki, zostawiając póki co Connora i jego halibuta w spokoju. Miał tylko nadzieję, że żadna ryba nie pływa mu w wannie.

Piętnaście minut później dołączył do androida w kuchni i już po wejściu dowiedział się o co mu chodziło.

\- W samą porę, Hank – oznajmił z uśmiechem Connor, stawiając właśnie na stole talerz z parującym jedzeniem. Wyglądało jak ryba. Coś mu mówiło, że to halibut. – Właśnie przyrządziłem śniadanie. Ryba to raczej nie jest tradycyjny pokarm o tej godzinie, ale to zawsze zdrowy posiłek, więc na pewno nie zaszkodzi.

Hank mruknął i podszedł do stołu, przyglądając się podejrzliwie zastawie. Nie bywał częstym gościem restauracji, ale był pewien, że tak to tam wygląda. Gdyby miał w swoim domu te wszystkie widelce do różnych rzeczy, pewnie by teraz na nie patrzył, ułożone idealnie co do cala.

Nawet Connor wyglądał jak kelner. Miał na sobie białą koszulę i czarne spodnie z kantem. Brakowało mu tylko muchy, jakiejś kamizelki i tacy do roznoszenia jedzenia. I butów. Był w samych skarpetkach. Tych głupich skarpetkach z podwiązkami. Kto w tych czasach nosi skarpety z podwiązkami?

Connor, i nikt inny, oto kto.

Ciekawiło go czy ten dziwak RK900 też je ma. Nie wyglądał na elegancika jak Connor, ale kto go tam wie. Będzie musiał zapytać Gavina.

\- Okej, co to za okazja? – zapytał, niepewnie siadając przy stole. Musiał przyznać, ryba pachniała pysznie, a nawet nie lubił ryb za bardzo. – Ktoś umarł i chcesz przeprosić za nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci?

\- Tylko ryba – odparł Connor, a Hank uśmiechnął się.

\- Dowcipniś.

Android odwzajemnił uśmiech i schował dłonie za plecami, patrząc z wyczekiwaniem na Hanka. Chciał żeby spróbował. 

\- Pomyślałem po prostu, że powinieneś odżywiać się zdrowiej, a domowy posiłek to najlepszy sposób na kontrolowanie przyjmowanych kalorii – wyjaśnił Connor.

\- Więc zrobiłeś mi śniadanie.

\- Zrobiłem ci śniadanie, tak – potwierdził z uśmiechem, nim zmarszczył czoło w zastanowieniu. – Wolałbyś coś innego? Na pewno na szybko zdążę coś ugotować.

\- Nie trzeba – zapewnił, nim android zdążył wrócić do garów. – Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz gotować.

\- Nie umiałem do wczoraj.

\- Co się stało przez noc? – spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Obejrzałem parę programów kulinarnych. Pewien podstarzały szef kuchni bardzo dużo krzyczał, ale wydawał się znać na swojej robocie.

Hank uśmiechnął się, wiedząc doskonale o kim Connor mówi.

Ryba wyglądała w porządku, więc chwycił za widelec i szturchnął ją nim. Connor poruszył się niespokojnie, ledwo co, ale Hank miał oko do szczegółów. Nie byłby porucznikiem, gdyby tak nie było.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to jadalne? – zapytał i oddzielił kawałek mięsa.

\- Nie posiadam kubków smakowych, ale moje czujniki na języku potrafią wykryć obecność przypraw. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że dokładnie kontrolowałem ich dodawaną ilość. To samo tyczy się trucizn.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jej nie polizałeś – wymamrotał i popatrzył na Connora, który uśmiechał się podejrzanie. – Connor.

\- Nie polizałem – zapewnił, ale uśmiech nie zniknął. Przynajmniej dopóki android znów nie zaczął się wiercić, tym razem tak, że nawet ślepy by zauważył. – Spróbuj. Proszę?

Hank wzruszył ramionami i powoli włożył kawałek ryby do ust, obserwując cały czas Connora, który z kolei obserwował jego. Był bardzo nerwowy, ale i podekscytowany. Ktoś inny pewnie by tego nie wychwycił, ale Hank znał już swojego partnera na tyle, by dostrzec subtelne zmiany w jego nastroju.

Ryba praktycznie rozpłynęła mu się w ustach, gdy tylko znalazła się na języku. Hank jęknął czując jej smak. W życiu nie jadł nic tak dobrego.

Gdy tylko Connor to usłyszał, na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i android zaczął się praktycznie trząść, choć w wykonaniu maszyny wyglądało to jak coś wyjęte z horroru, ale mimo to na swój sposób urocze.

\- Smakuje?

Hank zawsze chciał podczas wizyty w restauracji użyć jakiegoś zabawnego tekstu w stylu „to jest tak surowe, że zaraz spierdoli mi z talerza”, ale nigdy nie było okazji, czy to podczas niezręcznych spotkań z byłą żoną w sprawie papierów rozwodowych czy podczas wypadów z kumplami z policji. Czekał osiemdziesiąt cztery lata na taką okazję i co? Ryba okazała się doskonała! Wołajcie telewizję, android był w czymś idealny, kto by pomyślał. 

Najgorsze było to, że nawet gdyby leżał przed nim spalony na popiół halibut, nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć, że jest niedobry, choćby miał się zrzygać po spróbowaniu. Skłamałby w żywe oczy, bo Connor był w tym momencie tak niezwykle dumny z siebie i swojego dania. Jak małe dziecko, któremu udało się nie wyjść poza linię podczas malowania.

Przez krótki moment, Connor wyglądał wręcz jak Cole. Co czyniło wszystko kłopotliwym, bo Hank w życiu nie dotknąłby swojego dziecka – ani żadnego innego – w niewłaściwy sposób, a Connora chętnie by tak dotknął. I zrobił parę innych rzeczy, zwłaszcza gdy Connor patrzył na niego tymi swoimi niewinnym oczami.

Hank miał problem. Czuł się jak stary zbok, ale przynajmniej o jedno nie musiał się martwić. Ani on nie uważał Connora za syna, ani Connor nie uważał jego za ojca. W przeciwnym razie to jak przerażająco podobny do Cole’a był momentami Connor czyniłoby wszystko, delikatnie mówiąc, mocno patologicznym. Hank widział w swoim życiu zbyt wiele patologii, by samemu też w niej uczestniczyć.

\- Jest naprawdę dobra – odparł szczerze i o ile to możliwe, uśmiech Connora tylko zrobił się większy.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje – odparł i zarumienił się.

Hank miał ochotę zamiast w rybę, wbić widelec we własne jaja.

Dlaczego CyberLife musiało zrobić androidy tak atrakcyjnymi?

Dlaczego ten jeden musiał trafić się właśnie jemu?

Dlaczego?

Cóż… przynajmniej ryba była dobra. To był plus w jego życiu składającym się z gównianej pracy w policji, spasionego psa i atrakcyjnego androida z obsesją na punkcie lizania wszystkiego tylko nie tego, co Hank by wolał, żeby polizał.

Zdecydowanie był na to wszystko za stary.

Ale halibut był naprawdę dobry.

Obserwowany cały czas przez Connora, Hank dokończył posiłek z entuzjazmem, wciąż nie mogąc się nadziwić jak dobrze zrobiona była ta ryba. Nie był jakimś mistrzem gotowania, ale gdy ma – miało – się w domu wybrednego kilkulatka, trzeba się było nauczyć gotować coś więcej niż zupę z puszki. Nie pamiętał, czy gotował kiedykolwiek halibuta, ale zdarzało mu się przyrządzać ryby i był pewien, że żadna nie była nawet w połowie tak dobra, jak ta Connora.

\- Jak zrobiłeś tę rybę? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Z grilla – odparł android. – Twój piekarnik ma taką funkcję.

Wiedział o tym odkąd kupił tego starego grata, ale nie zamierzał tego mówić androidowi.

\- Skoro jest przed siódmą, a śniadanie już zrobione, to musiałeś wcześnie zacząć – zauważył. Jakim cudem zapach grillowanej ryby nie obudził go wcześniej? Albo w ogóle poruszenie w kuchni? O ile nie był napruty, miał bardzo lekki sen i łatwo go było obudzić. Fakt faktem Connor nie robił wiele hałasu i Hanka częściej budził Sumo niż android, ale mimo wszystko powinien był coś usłyszeć.

\- Nie śpię, więc nie miałem problemu ze wstaniem – wyjaśnił Connor. Podobne rozmowy mieli już wielokrotnie odkąd zamieszkali razem po rewolucji. Connor już od dobrych siedmiu miesięcy „sypiał” na jego kanapie.

\- Dzięki za śniadanie, ale nie musiałeś się kłopotać – westchnął Hank i wstał od stołu. – Mogłem podjechać po jedzenie po drodze do pracy.

Tak zresztą robił już od lat, nawet gdy Cole jeszcze żył. Robił dzieciakowi śniadanie, sam nie jadł, dopiero w drodze na komisariat wstępował po burgera do Chicken Feed albo do innej knajpy, która akurat była w okolicy.

\- Lubię ci pomagać, Hank – wyznał android. – I tak jak mówiłem, powinieneś mieć zdrowszą dietę. Od dzisiaj będę ci gotował.

\- Nie musisz tego robić.

Wystarczyło mu, że Connor bez jego zgody sprzątał czasami dom, choć Hank powtarzał mu już wiele razy, że nawet gdyby był modelem sprzątającym, to nie musiałby tego robić, bo nie bałagani i to on powinien sprzątać po sobie swoje brudy. Android był jednak uparty i po kryjomu sprzątał.

Uroczy dureń.

\- Chcę – uparł się Connor i uśmiechnął. – Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz, gdy stracisz trochę na wadze i znowu będziesz mógł przebiec więcej niż… stąd do drzwi.

\- Zabawne – mruknął gderliwie, a Connor uśmiechnął się szerzej. Wcale nie miał tak słabej kondycji. – Ale serio, nie musisz dla mnie gotować.

\- Muszę się jakoś odwdzięczać za gościnę.

O tym też już rozmawiali. Kilka razy. Jak na taką zaawansowaną maszynę, Connor miał słabą pamięć. Albo po prostu był dupkiem i nie chciał słuchać co się do niego mówiła. Skłaniał się ku drugiej opcji.

\- Connor, nie marnujesz mi wody, bo nie potrzebujesz kąpieli, ani nie zużywasz prądu, bo ładujesz baterie na komisariacie. Nie musisz się za nic odwdzięczasz, nie przeszkadzasz mi.

Obecność Connora była miłą odmianą po kilku latach samotności. Sumo był dobrym towarzyszem, ale z psem nie pogadasz, a z androidem tak. Hank nie był więc zaskoczony jak szybko przyzwyczaił się do obecności Connora w domu, do jego cichych kroków, które słyszał czasami w nocy, do jego gaworzenia do Sumo, które podłapał od Hanka. Connor był naprawdę idealnym współlokatorem, a przede wszystkim przyjacielem, którego tak bardzo mu brakowało cały ten czas. Nie miał pojęcia jak zniesie moment, kiedy android w końcu się wyprowadzi, bo Markus był już blisko przepchnięcia prawa do posiadania przez androidy własnych mieszkań i domów. Za kilka tygodni Connora już tu nie będzie, a Hank dalej nie był na to gotowy.

\- Trochę prąd zużywam, zdarza mi się oglądać telewizję w nocy – odezwał się znowu android i zamrugał szybko parę razy. – Powinieneś przygotować się już do pracy, jest już siódma, a trzeba jeszcze wyprowadzić Sumo. Ja pozmywam.

\- I tak miałem się umyć – stwierdził Hank i udał się do łazienki, słuchając jak Connor już zabiera talerz i sztućce ze stołu.

Będzie mu tego brakowało, z pewnością. Wolałby, żeby wyprowadzka Connora nigdy nie nastąpiła, ale nie zamierzał go tu trzymać siłą. Connor był wolnym człowiekiem, sam o to zawalczył, zasługiwał na własny kąt, a nie mieszkanie z podstarzałym policjantem, który ma problemy z alkoholem.

Czasami dziwił się, że android w ogóle jeszcze znosił jego towarzystwo, bo potrafił być nieprzyjemny. Wszyscy to wiedzieli, dlatego większość osób trzymała się od niego z dala, nawet koledzy z pracy. Ale nie Connor. On traktował go jak najważniejsza osobę w swoim życiu, postawił go na tak wysokim piedestale, że Hank trochę się martwił co się stanie, gdy Connor zauważy, że to jednak za wysoko.

Hank westchnął, zamykając za sobą drzwi łazienki. Dawno nie czuł się w czyjejś obecności jak teraz – spokojnie, dobrze, bezpiecznie. Wiedząc, że druga osoba nie zrani go celowo, że jest dla niej ważny. Connor był dla niego miły, zawsze przyjacielski, nawet gdy rzucał sarkazmem na prawo i lewo. Dbał o to ile się wysypia, a teraz nawet o to, co je. Minęło wiele lat odkąd ktoś się tak o niego troszczył i Hank nie chciał tego stracić.

To się nie powinno nigdy wydarzyć. Nie powinien się zadurzyć w pieprzonym androidzie. W czasach jego młodości uznaliby go za dziwaka, gdyby próbował coś czuć do maszyny. Ale Connor nie był maszyną. Był po prostu Connorem, który jakimś cudem w ciągu kilku dni zdołał sprawić, że Hank zaczął się o niego martwić i traktować jak przyjaciela, a im więcej czasu spędzali razem, tym trudniej było powstrzymać rosnącą sympatię do androida.

Był po prostu taki… perfekcyjny, jakby żywcem wyjęty z mokrego snu. Tylko głupi by się nie zakochał w tej empatycznej, ciekawskiej istocie, która przywiązała się do Hanka równie mocno w ciągu kilku dni co on do niej. Nie bez powodu nie musieli nawet się ze sobą kontaktować, by się odnaleźć po rewolucji, po prostu przyszli obaj w to samo miejsce i choć Hank wiedział już wcześniej z telewizji, że Connor jest cały i zdrowy, to i tak poczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył go zmierzającego w jego stronę. Do niego. Nie do kogoś innego, tylko do niego, choć po drugiej stronie miasta miał cały obóz swoich braci i sióstr, którzy wciąż pewnie nie mogli uwierzyć, że są wolni.

Connor skorzystał ze swojej wolności i wrócił do niego. Nawet siedem miesięcy później, Hankowi wciąż robiło się ciepło na sercu, gdy to sobie przypominał. Oddałby wiele, by móc powiedzieć swojemu partnerowi ile naprawdę dla niego znaczy, ale to nie byłby dobry pomysł. Connor wciąż uczył się swoich uczuć, wciąż nie wszystkie je rozumiał. Hank nie zamierzał mu tego utrudniać wyznając mu swoje i dorzucać mu dodatkowej roboty.

Może kiedyś. Póki co zamierzał cieszyć się tym, że jego najlepszy po Sumo przyjaciel wciąż z nim jest.

Prysznic nie zajął mu dużo czasu, ale trochę go zmarnował na przystrzyganiu brody, która trochę mu się już rozrosła, na co Connora zwrócił uwagę wieczór wcześniej. Nie że Hank próbował mu się przypodobać.

Gdy wyszedł z łazienki, owinięty tylko ręcznikiem, wciąż słyszał Connora w kuchni, ale nie zmywał już tylko mówił do Sumo, który – sądząc po dźwiękach – właśnie jadł swoje własne śniadanie. Hank uśmiechnął się słysząc te rozczulające pochwały androida, nim zagłuszył je drzwiami sypialni, do której poszedł się ubrać.

Gdy wyszedł, gotowy już do pracy, Connor też był już ubrany w robocze ciuchy. Wyglądał dobrze w policyjnym mundurze, który zastąpił strój CyberLife. Idealnie wyprasowany, z błyszczącą odznaką, kaburą przy pasie i imieniem oraz modelem wyszytym na piersi. Nie musiał się tak ubierać. Co prawda nie miał oficjalnego tytułu w policji – jeszcze – ale wszyscy uważali go za detektywa, a nie zwykłego funkcjonariusza. Connor jednak lubił mundury i z radością przywdziewał jeden do pracy każdego dnia. Nosił nawet czapkę, która nie zasłaniała jednak jego diody.

Hank był rozdarty. Z jednej strony wolałby, żeby Connor nie nosił tego munduru, bo granatowy pasował mu aż za dobrze, z drugiej lubił go w nim oglądać, nawet jeśli przypominało mu to jak bardzo poza jego zasięgiem jest android.

\- Jestem gotowy do pracy – oznajmił, trzymając w rękach jakieś pudełko. Hank zwrócił na nie uwagę głównie po to, by nie zapatrzyć się za bardzo w Connora, by ten nie zauważył nic dziwnego.

\- Co tam masz? – zapytał podchodząc do szafki, gdzie trzymał swoją służbową broń i odznakę.  

\- Lunch dla ciebie – odpowiedział, a Hank od razu na niego spojrzał. – Zamiast opuszczać komisariat i jeść niezdrowe fast foody, zjesz to. Przygotowałem coś, co można zjeść na ciepło i na ziemno, jakby ci się nie chciało odgrzewać albo nie miałbyś czasu.

Hank uśmiechnął się wzruszony. Przeklęty android, z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz celniej trafiał w jego serce. Był zbyt uroczy, zbyt idealny. Nie dość, że zrobił mu śniadanie, to jeszcze lunch? Nie zasługiwał na niego, nawet na takiego przyjaciela.

Nie powiedział tego na głos, żeby nie kusić losu i nie utwierdzić Connora w przekonaniu, że zawsze mógłby wybrać lepiej czy po prostu dołączyć do Nowego Jerycha.

\- Dzięki, Connor – powiedział po prostu, nie wiedząc co innego mógłby powiedzieć. Nie że miał w tym momencie chęć na bycie elokwentnym. – Chodźmy, bo Fowler urwie nam łby jeśli się spóźnimy.

\- Tylko tobie – zauważył i podążył za nim z pudełkiem. Sumo podreptał za nimi, wiedząc że to pora spaceru. – To by było moje pierwsze spóźnienie, pewnie by mi wybaczył.

\- Cwaniaczek – skomentował i otworzył drzwi, puszczając Sumo przodem.

Bernardyn wybiegł przed dom i zaczął szukać miejsca do załatwienia się. Hank w tym czasie sprawdził czy z samochodem dalej wszystko w porządku od wczorajszego wieczora, a Connor już usiadł na miejscu pasażera, wciąż trzymając pudełko.

\- Daj, to wrzucę je do tyłu – zaoferował mu Hank, ale Connor tylko otoczył pudełko ręką, nic nie mówiąc. – Dobra, niech ci zdrętwieje ręka.

\- Wiesz, że to niemożliwe? – zapytał, odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Co jak kable w ramieniu ci pójdą?

\- Trzymanie pudełka do tego nie doprowadzi, Hank – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Tylko nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem, gdy coś takiego się wydarzy – ostrzegł i poszedł zagonić z powrotem Sumo do domu, po czym wrócił do samochodu i razem z Connorem pojechali do pracy.

Kolejny nudny dzień w biurze. Co prawda mieli otwartą jedną sprawę zabójstwa androida, ale póki co nie mieli żadnych tropów prowadzących do sprawcy i stali w miejscu. Nie znali nawet motywu, bo zamordowany android nie miał na sobie żadnych śladów agresji, a strzał w głowę, którym pozbawiono go życia, był czysty i idealnie wymierzony, w środek czoła. Zupełnie jakby to inny android strzelał. To wyjaśniało brak śladów na miejscu zbrodni.

Nic im to jednak nie dawało, bo androidów w mieście było tysiące. To tak jakby mieli przepytać każdego ludzkiego mieszkańca. Niemożliwe do wykonania. Musieli szukać innych tropów, czym zajęli się od razu po przyjeździe na komisariat.

Z początku pracowali obaj w biurze przy komputerach. Hank sprawdzał nagrania z kamer i wydzwaniał do różnych osób, które mogłyby pomóc ze śledztwem, czytał wypowiedzi pary nastolatków, która znalazła i zgłosiła śmierć androida oraz ludzi mieszkających w okolicy, a którzy mogliby coś słyszeć.

Nie miał pojęcia, który już raz to czytał, ale pamiętał już całe zdania, więc co najmniej dziesiąty. I nic. Wciąż żadnego tropu, wskazówki, zero. Bycie gliniarzem na kacu było łatwiejsze, przynajmniej nie przejmował się tak, gdy nie był w stanie rozwiązać jakiejś sprawy. Były czasy, kiedy każda nierozwiązana sprawa śniła mu się po nocach, ale im dłużej pracował, tym większa obojętność go dopadała. Żal mu było zamordowanego androida, ale jeśli nie znajdą sprawcy, to nie będzie tego przeżywał. Connor będzie to robił za nich obu. To będzie jego pierwsza nierozwiązana sprawa. Nie licząc nieudanej próby zlikwidowania problemu defektów, ale obaj uznali niemożność Connora do zastrzelenia Markusa za zwycięstwo.   

Około dziesiątej Connor zaproponował, żeby wrócić na miejsce zbrodni, że może coś przeoczyli. Hank w to wątpił, android nie przeoczał niczego, ale nie zamierzał się kłócić. Nogi go już bolały od siedzenia, a oczy od czytania. Krótka przejażdżka dobrze mu zrobi.

Okazało się, że przejażdżka nie była tak krótka i potrwała aż do pory obiadowej.

Hank usiadł z westchnieniem i otworzył pudełko, które stało na jego biurku od rana. Zawartość wyglądała jak jakieś dzieło sztuki, danie zostało idealnie skomponowane, z nadludzką dokładnością. Nic dziwnego, że Connor tak uparcie zdecydował się trzymać pudełko w dłoniach gdy jechali do pracy zamiast rzucić je na tylne siedzenie czy do bagażnika. Aż żal było to zjadać, ale halibut nie był najbardziej sycącym posiłkiem, a on się jednak trochę napracował chodząc po miejscu zbrodni, próbując nadążać za Connorem jak za psem gończym, który złapał trop wiodący w pizdu do następnego miasta.

Przesadzał, ale tak się właśnie czuł po tym całym chodzeniu przez pół dnia.

Z żalem, ale jednak wygłodniale zabrał się do jedzenia. Connor był naprawdę fantastycznym kucharzem. I to wszystko przez programy kulinarne.

\- Wow, Hank, od kiedy gotujesz?

Dobrze że był zbyt głodny, by stracić apetyt. Nawet Gavin mu go nie odbierze. No chyba że stanąłby przed nim nago.

Okej, to był zły pomysł myśleć o takim obrazie podczas przełykania. Hank prawie się zakrztusił.

\- To nie ja – odparł i napchał sobie usta jedzeniem mając nadzieję, że Reed odbierze to jako sygnał, żeby się odpierdolił.

\- Aww, czyżby plastikowa żonka ci gotowała? – zakpił, siadając przy swoim biurku. Przeżuwając, Hank obserwował go zirytowany.

\- Mnie przynajmniej ktoś gotuje – odgryzł się i skupił na jedzeniu.

\- Pff, też bym mógł mieć własnego kucharza gdybym chciał.

Hank przewrócił oczami, decydując się nie odpowiadać tylko rozkoszować jedzeniem. Nie trwało to długo, bo kilka sekund później usłyszał kroki za plecami. Odwrócił się od razu i zobaczył przed sobą idealną kopię Connora.

\- Poruczniku, Connor prosił mnie, bym to panu przyniósł – powiedział RK900, stawiając kartonowe pudło na biurku. – Dowody z waszej sprawy, podobno pana zainteresują.

\- Dzięki, K9 – odparł po przełknięciu jedzenia. Android skinął głową.

RK900 był specyficzny. Od pół roku chodził bez imienia i wciąż nie dostosował się do bycia defektem. Gdy Markus go uwolnił, najnowszy model RK praktycznie wpadł w panikę, nie wiedząc co robić. Nic dziwnego, jego zabezpieczenia były większe niż w przypadku Connora, który miał zostać defektem w ramach planu B, więc nie odczuł tej zmiany aż tak znacząco. Connor był stworzony do bycia defektem, jego młodszy brat nie. 

Teraz było już lepiej, ale pierwszych kilka tygodni było koszmarnych dla wszystkich pracujących na komisariacie. RK900 od razu tam polazł za Connorem i postanowił tu pracować. Problem był taki, że ciągle szukał poleceń, nie potrafił bez nich funkcjonować, więc zadręczał każdego o polecenia, nawet Connora. Czasami wciąż wyglądał na zagubionego, gdy nie miał żadnego rozkazu do wykonania, ale widać było, że jest już z nim dobrze.

Pomimo trudnych początków, ewidentnie lubił być wolny, odkrywać nowe rzeczy, które mu się podobały. Był ciekawski tak jak Connor, ale podchodził do nowych rzeczy z większą rezerwą. Jakby się bał, że CyberLife zauważy, że jego ciekawość świata wykracza poza standardowe wytyczne dla modelu policyjnego i go za to ukarzą, choć nie mieli już nad nim żadnej władzy.

Pomimo tej samej twarzy, RK900 różnił się od Connora. Gdyby zobaczył ich z daleka, niezdolny dostrzec różnicy we wzroście czy w kolorze oczu, to i tak od razu rozpoznałby który jest który. K9 – jak wszyscy nazywali go zdrobniale – praktycznie zawsze wyglądał jakby był obrażony na cały świat. Jak Hank.

Taki miał po prostu wyraz twarzy, choć gdy został aktywowany, Connor twierdził, że jego następca wyglądał przyjaźnie jak tylko można było, dopiero po tym jak Markus go obudził się to zmieniło. Czyli ten skwaszony wyraz twarzy to był efekt wolnej woli. Gdyby go już trochę nie znał, Hank uznałby, że RK900 nienawidzi bycia wolnym albo pracy w policji biorąc pod uwagę jego wieczne zbolałą minę.

Nie był przy tym niemiły, w żadnym wypadku. Zachowywał się zawsze profesjonalnie, a do kolegów z policji zwracał się uprzejmie, tak samo do cywilów czy świadków. Po prostu lubił przebywać sam i wyglądał jakby coś go w dupę ugryzło i to parę razy. Oczywiście zdarzało się, że mina odzwierciedlała jego humor, ale na co dzień był miły dla każdego.

Tylko nie dla Gavina.

Reed zdawał się działać na K9 jak płachta na byka. Te nieczęste momenty, kiedy android był naprawdę wkurzony, to praktycznie zawsze była robota samej obecności Gavina. Zupełnie jakby RK900 wyczuwał niczym pies, kto jest złym człowiekiem i nawet nie próbował mu zaufać – co miało sens, bo Sumo też nie lubił Gavina i zawsze szczekał na jego widok. Niestety musiał chociaż próbować mu zaufać, byli partnerami. Hanka czasami bawiło to, jak obaj przez to cierpią.

Na samej górze rankingu lubianych przez RK900 ludzi znajdował się Hank. Przez pierwszych kilka tygodni Hank miał nie jednego, ale dwa Connory łażące za nim krok w krok. Przez moment się obawiał, że któregoś dnia odwróci się i zobaczy też podążającego za nim Markusa.

Na szczęście K9 po pewnym czasie przestał, ale nie krył się z tym, że lubi Hanka najbardziej i podkreślał to zwłaszcza w obecności Gavina, tylko po to żeby mu dogryźć.

Już lubił tego dzieciaka. Choć do dziś nie był pewny co sądzić o tym, że modele RK, przynajmniej te z twarzą Connora, lgną do niego jak muchy. Zawsze tak przyciągał twinków i nie zauważał, bo zwykle był zbyt pijany, by dostrzec kogoś w barze, czy dopiero teraz się to zaczęło? A jeśli teraz, to czemu dotyczyło tylko maszyn?

\- Smacznego, poruczniku – odezwał się znowu RK, wyciągając Hanka z wiru wspomnień. Uśmiechnął się do androida w podzięce, bo nie chciał odpowiadać z pełnymi ustami. K9 odwzajemnił uśmiech łagodnie. Kolejna różnica. Connor miał bogatszą mimikę, ale to może kwestia tego, że miał więcej czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do niej.

\- Ej, K9! – zawołał nagle Gavin. Android przed Hankiem odwrócił się powoli z mordem w oczach. Walić Schwarzeneggera, dać K9 czerwone oczy i Terminator jak znalazł. – Zapamiętaj co Hank je i ugotuj mi to samo jutro!

RK900 przyjrzał się detektywowi, niewątpliwie go analizując. Może mieli dwie różne osobowości, ale podczas analizy oba RK miały ten sam wyraz twarzy.

\- Masz sprawne ręce – zauważył android. TY masz, nie PAN ma. K9 nigdy nie mówił do Gavina z szacunkiem, a parę razy nazwał go nawet chujem. Za pierwszym razem Hank prawie umarł ze śmiechu, dosłownie. – Sam sobie gotuj, nie jestem twoją gosposią.

Może gdyby Gavin nie wychodził z założenia, że nawet po rewolucji ma prawo pomiatać androidami, to RK900 nie byłby dla niego taki niemiły. Doradziłby mu zmianę nastawienia, ale co go to w sumie obchodziło? Przynajmniej było się z czego pośmiać od czasu do czasu, a może za parę tygodni wygra trochę kasy. Założył się z kilkoma osobami, że w ciągu ośmiu tygodni K9 w końcu nie wytrzyma i rozszarpie Gavina. Connor nie był zadowolony, gdy dowiedział się o tym zakładzie.

\- Jeszcze się nauczysz gdzie twoje miejsce – warknął Gavin i zabrał się w końcu za coś pożytecznego.

\- Z pewnością nie u boku takiego pacana – odparł. Reed zazgrzytał zębami, ale poza tym nie zrobił nic więcej, więc usatysfakcjonowany K9 spojrzał znów na Hanka, który zdążył w czasie ich sprzeczki zjeść cały lunch i teraz siedział odchylony na krześle. Chwila relaksu, żeby to wszystko strawić. – Smakowało?

Hank zamrugał zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się tego pytania. Czyżby Connor wysłał swojego braciszka na przeszpiegi?

\- Doskonałe – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, a K9 uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie.

\- Przekażę Connorowi. – Zdecydowanie został wysłany na przeszpiegi. – Miłego dnia, poruczniku.

\- Nawzajem.

K9 odwrócił się jak jakiś żołnierz na paradzie i ruszył z powrotem do archiwum. Gavin pokazał mu fucka na odchodne, ale szybko schował rękę, gdy android odwrócił się do niego i spiorunował go wzrokiem, nim zniknął za rogiem.

\- Wow, twoje próby przekonania go do gotowania ci wyglądały naprawdę dobrze – zażartował Hank i obrócił się na krześle, by zajrzeć do dowodów, które znaleźli na miejscu zbrodni.

\- Pierdol się.

Hank zaśmiał się i zabrał się do pracy. Dużo przyjemniej pracowało się z pełnym żołądkiem i to po jedzeniu, które nie ciążyło mu tak na wątrobie jak jego ulubione burgery. Mógłby się przyzwyczaić do takich posiłków.

Dowody dostarczone przez Connora dawały do myślenia. Co prawda dalej nie dawały im nazwiska czy imienia sprawcy, ale mieli już niezbity dowód, że mordercą był android. Connor znalazł na metce ubrania ofiary ślady tyrium, które nie pasowało do modelu zamordowanego. VB800 według obrzydliwych sposób identyfikacji Connora.

Androidowi udało się też rozszyfrować notes zamordowanego. Ciąg zupełnie przypadkowych liczb stał się nagle kompletnymi zdaniami z dziennika. Nie padało w nim żadne imię, ale były dwa adresy. Jeden sprawdzili już w dniu zgłoszenia zabójstwa, drugi Hank pierwszy raz widział na oczy. Na pewno warto będzie to sprawdzić.

Jakby czytając mu w myślach, pojawił się Connor i zapytał czy przejrzał dowody.

\- Nie ma co tracić czasu, jedźmy zbadać to miejsce – postanowił Hank i wstał od biurka. Nawet był trochę chętny na rozwiązanie tej sprawy, kiedy mieli wreszcie jakiś trop. Zwykle by narzekał, że trzeba jechać, ale teraz nie miał na to ochoty.

Connor szybko chwycił swoja czapkę z biurka i poszedł za nim, gotowy do pracy równie mocno co on.

\- A, jeszcze jedno – odwrócił się do androida Hank. – Dzięki za lunch, był świetny.

 Connor uśmiechnął się tak uroczo, że Hank miał ochotę potargać mu włosy, gdyby nie czapka. Tylko to go powstrzymało. To i fakt, że wciąż byli w zasięgu wzroku Gavina.

\- Nie musisz dziękować, Hank, to była przyjemność – zapewnił Connor.

Hank wcale w to nie wątpił. Mógłby się przyzwyczaić do tego gotowania.

\- Obyśmy już dzisiaj przyskrzynili tego drania – powiedział z nadzieją, ruszając do wyjścia.

***  
Hank kulał, gdy wieczorem wrócili do domu. Ten przeklęty VB800 zrzucił go ze schodów. Dobrze że skończyło się tylko na stłuczonym kolanie, bo mógł nawet skręcić kark podczas upadku. Connor był tak zaskoczony tym atakiem, że w pierwszej chwili tylko stał i patrzył na Hanka, który puszczał chyba najdłuższą wiązankę w swoim życiu, nim zdołał kazać androidowi ruszać za zabójcą.

Nie trzeba było tego Connorowi drugi raz powtarzać. Zbiegł po schodach, przeskoczył nad Hankiem i zniknął mu z oczu, goniąc tego drania niczym sprinter. Chociaż ich zabójca miał przewagę, bo widział ich z okna, to i tak nie miał szans prześcignąć Connora, który dopadł go dwie ulice dalej.

Hank w tym czasie zdołał się podnieść, zgrzytając zębami ilekroć opierał ciężar ciała na zranionej nodze. Kurwa, jak bolało. Zupełnie jakby miał coś złamane. Może miał. Świetnie, tego mu tylko brakowało, papierkowej roboty przez parę tygodni. Jeśli nie więcej. Czy kości nie zrastają się dłużej im są starsze?

Zaczekał na Connora przy aucie, oglądając nogę i samemu badając, czy nic jej nie jest. Android wrócił prowadząc spokojnego sprawcę. Niedługo potem przyjechały posiłki i zabrały mordercę, a Connor uklęknął przed Hankiem.

\- Daj mi obejrzeć – poprosił i bez podwijania nogawki zbadał nogę. Hank starał się zignorować nachodzącego go brudne myśli na widok Connora klęczącego tuż przed nim na ziemi. Nie czas i miejsce na takie myśli, Anderson, upomniał się. – Nie jest złamana ani skręcona, ale i tak proponowałbym wizytę u lekarza.

\- Absolutnie, kurwa, nie – odmówił od razu. – Jeszcze wypisze mi zwolnienie.

Jakiś czas temu by się z tego powodu ucieszył. Hej, dodatkowe dni wolne, wprost idealne by upijać się każdego wieczora i może nieco odurzyć prochami przeciwbólowymi. Teraz jednak wolał iść do pracy niż siedzieć w pustym domu, podczas gdy Connor by pracował.

\- W porządku – zgodził się, ale bardzo niechętnie. – Po powrocie do domu obłożę kolano lodem, ale jeśli ból nie przejdzie do jutra, to idziemy do lekarza.

\- Tak, mamo – odparł Hank, przewracając oczami i wyrywając nogę z rąk Connora. Zły pomysł, zbyt gwałtowny ruch, zabolało. Android popatrzył na niego z dezaprobatą.

\- Musisz bardziej o siebie dbać, Hank – powiedział mu. – Nie chciałbym, żeby coś ci się stało.

\- Oh, okej, następnym razem powiem podejrzanym, żeby nie spychali mnie ze schodów – stwierdził sarkastycznie i usiadł kompletnie w aucie. – Ty prowadzisz, ja nie mógłbym naciskać pedałów.

\- Samoprowadzący samochód rozwiązałby tę sprawę. Jest też bezpieczniejszy.

\- Nie boli mnie noga każdego dnia, wiesz o tym?

\- To wciąż bezpieczniejsza opcja niż ten stary grat.

\- Okej, udam, że nie powiedziałeś tego o moim samochodzie.

Co było złego w tym aucie? Prawda, trochę kasłało podczas jazdy, ale dalej było na chodzie! I nigdy nie miał w nim wypadku. To inne skończyło na złomowisku, to służyło mu bardzo dobrze i nie zamierzał go wymieniać.

\- To tylko samochód – nie dawał za wygraną android.

\- Hej, Connor, jesteś tylko maszyną – odgryzł się, krzywiąc się na własne słowa. Nie powinien ich chyba wypowiadać, nawet w żartach.

Connor zmarszczył nos w uroczy sposób. Hank miał ochotę jęknąć zirytowany. A było mu tak dobrze, gdy był samotny i nie musiał się męczyć z nieodwzajemnionym uczuciem.

\- Ja mam świadomość i jestem zdolny do abstrakcyjnego myślenia. Twój samochód nie potrafi nawet mówić.

\- To i tak członek rodziny.

\- O tosterze też tak mówisz?

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Za moich czasów ludzie przywiązywali się nawet do paciorków.

Wciąż pamiętał te straszne czasy. Jego znajomi z liceum pewnie sikali po nogach na wieść o pierwszych androidach. W jednej klasie miał dziewczynę, która dała imię swojemu telefonowi. Pewnie przed rewolucją miała jakiegoś androida, który miał na imię dokładnie tak samo. Dziwacy.

\- Co byś chciał zjeść na kolację? – zmienił temat Connor. Widocznie uznał, że nie przekona Hanka do zmiany zdania. Dobrze, bo wcale tak nie było. Gdyby wyciągnął swoją ostateczną broń, czyli szczenięce oczka, Hank kupiłby nawet dwa samojeżdżące auta, żeby go uspokoić.

\- Znowu zamierzasz gotować? – zapytał go Hank. Chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby tego nie robił, ale dwa ostatnie dania były zbyt dobre, by zrezygnować z trzeciego. Trudno, będzie trochę egoistą.

\- Lubię to robić – powiedział mu znowu. 

\- Robisz to od dzisiejszego ranka – zauważył zaskoczony.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Łatwo się przywiązuję do nowych rzeczy – wyjaśnił z tym swoim cholernym, zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

\- Dobra, możesz mi gotować – zgodził się, tylko udając, że go to irytuje. W rzeczywistości nie mógł się doczekać co nowego wymyśli Connor.

\- Cały czas?

\- Jeśli chcesz. – Tutaj jego wahanie się było prawdziwe. Nie chciał za bardzo wykorzystywać Connora jakby nie byli równymi sobie ludźmi.

\- Chcę – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się tak ciepło, że Hankowi zmiękły nogi, a serce dostało palpitacji jak po dobrym drinku. Gavin chyba miał rację z tą żonką.

\- Ale jeśli będziesz chciał…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu. Nawet nie patrzył teraz na drogę, tylko ciągle wpatrywał się w Hanka. – Mogę przestać w każdej chwili. Nie jestem twoim niewolnikiem, Hank. I wiem, że ty też tak nie uważasz.  Chcę po prostu dla ciebie gotować.

Chcę. Jak dobrze było coś takiego usłyszeć w kontekście swojej osoby. Connor z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli chciał mu sprawiać przyjemność. Czy można być bardziej zakochanym? Hank był pewny, że taki stan to coś naturalnego tylko dla nastolatków, nie ludzi po pięćdziesiątce. Po swoim nieudanym małżeństwie był pewien, że już nigdy z nikim nie będzie, zresztą nie miał czasu na romanse, gdy zajmował się Colem. Tymczasem wystarczył jeden android, by wywrócić jego życie do góry nogami i udowodnić mu, że ludzie w jego wieku też mogą szukać nowego związku. Gdy jeszcze był nastolatkiem był pewien, że pięćdziesiąt lat to już prawie śmierć. Nie mógł się bardziej pomylić, a mimo to nawet właśnie w tym wieku wierzył w podobne rzeczy. Aż poznał Connora.

Naprawdę chciał z nim spróbować, naprawdę chciał mieć u niego szanse. Przerażało go to. Zwłaszcza to jak android by zareagował. W głębi serca chyba wiedział, że Connor by go nie znienawidził, ale nie zamierzał ryzykować. Nigdy też przecież nie wierzył, że jego była żona go zostawi, a jednak nie nosił obrączki na palcu już od dobrych dziesięciu lat.

Zanim wrócili do domu, pojechali jeszcze na komisariat zdać raporty. Connor uwinął się w parę sekund i poszedł przesłuchiwać złapanego androida, podczas gdy Hank pisał swój, ignorując ciągle obecny ból kolana. Trzeba było jednak pojechać do lekarza, ale nie, dorosły facet boi się szpitali, mamo patrz jaki jestem odważny.

\- Poruczniku? – Był tak pochłonięty raportem, że głos RK900 trochę go zaskoczył. Android stał obok jego biurka, trzymając w dłoniach jakieś zawiniątko. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem pana przestraszyć.

\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie tylko – wyjaśnił. Nie był przestraszony, ani trochę. – Co tam masz? Wyrwane z piersi Gavina serce?

\- Chciałbym – odparł z uśmiechem RK.

\- Słyszałem to! – odkrzyknął im Reed.

\- Zimny okład – odpowiedział na pytanie Hanka, odsłaniając woreczek z lodem. – Connor prosił mnie, żebym to panu przyniósł. Na kolano, które najwyraźniej jest stłuczone.

\- Connor powinien przestać się tobą wysługiwać – zauważył, z wdzięcznością odbierając od androida okład i przykładając go bolącego miejsca.

\- To była przyjemność – zapewnił. – Proszę wezwać, jeśli będzie coś panu potrzebne. Nie powinien pan nadwyrężać kolana.

\- Do łazienki tez go zaniesiesz? – zapytał z wrednym uśmiechem Gavin. RK go zignorował, dalej wpatrzony w Hanka. Zaczynało się robić trochę niezręcznie. Był zakochany w Connorze, nie w jego młodszym, nieco upiornym braciszku.

\- Dzięki, ale jestem dużym chłopcem, poradzę sobie – zapewnił i skinął dłonią na androida. – Możesz iść.

\- Jak pan sobie życzy – odpowiedział i odszedł.

\- Mną się tak nie zajmujesz, gdy jestem ranny! – denerwował się dalej Reed. – Ej, wracaj tu! Mamy robotę!

Ale RK900 go nie posłuchał i poszedł. Hank był pewien, że android się uśmiecha.

Morderca się przyznał, nie wytrzymał przesłuchiwania Connora i pękł. Mimo to wrócili do domu dopiero wieczorem. Hank dokuśtykał do kanapy i usiadł na niej z jękiem. Sumo od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak i podszedł pocieszyć swojego pana.

\- Dobry pies – pochwalił go Hank, głaszcząc go po głowie nim włączył telewizor. – Ej, Connor, zanim zaczniesz gotować, może zrobisz steki, co? Mamy jakieś w lodówce.

\- Z pewnością uda mi się odkroić nadmiar tłuszczu – odpowiedział android, rozbierając się ze swojego munduru. Hank musiał się bardzo wysilić, by go przy tym nie obserwować. – Czy kuskus może być do tego?

\- Ty tu jesteś szefem kuchni.

Zda się na opinię Connora. Był tak głodny, że i tak zjadłby wszystko, choć nie musiał się martwić o jakość jedzenia gotowanego przez androida.

Pół godziny później Connor przyniósł mu gotową kolację do salonu.

\- Smacznego – powiedział, podając mu talerz.

\- Dzięki.

Tak jak przy śniadaniu, tak i teraz Connor mu się przyglądał, czekając na jego reakcję i czy będzie pozytywna. Hank już wiedział, że na pewno będzie, pachniało wspaniale i nawet spora ilość warzyw nie mogła tego zepsuć.

\- Wiesz, Connor – zaczął, gdy przegryzł pierwszy kęs steku. Średnio wysmażony, tak jak lubił – gdyby cię kiedyś wywalili w policji, sprawdziłbyś się w jakiejś restauracji.

\- Dziękuję, Hank – powiedział i uśmiechnął się szeroko, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. – Ale zrobię wszystko, żeby nie zostać zwolnionym z policji. Chcę z tobą pracować do twojej emerytury.  

\- Jeśli dożyję – zauważył. Swego czasu miał wiele bliskich spotkań ze śmiercią, dziwił się, że jeszcze żył.

\- Oczywiście, że dożyjesz – powiedział stanowczo Connor i z podkulonymi nogami usiadł obok niego na kanapie. – Zadbam o twoje zdrowie w pracy i poza nią. Zaczynając od jedzenia.

Hank chciał odpowiedzieć jakoś sarkastycznie, ale nie miał serca. Nie gdy Connor patrzył na niego z taką troską i nadzieją w oczach. On naprawdę chciał się nim zajmować do końca jego kariery w policji i pewnie jeszcze dłużej.

Głupi android, marnować sobie życie przy dorosłym facecie. Ale kim on był, by mówić mu, co ma robić? Jeśli tego Connor właśnie chciał, Hank nie zamierzał go powstrzymywać. Ufał mu, że jeśli będzie chciał zmienić zdanie, to je zmieni. Choć miał nadzieję, że nigdy to nie nastąpi.

Hank uśmiechnął się do androida i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Dzięki za kolację – powiedział i po chwili dodał: - I za lunch. I śniadanie.

Connor nie odpowiedział, po prostu odwzajemnił uśmiech, jakby te słowa z ust Hanka były najwspanialszymi wiadomościami z dzisiejszego dnia, niczym słowo od Boga.

To były tylko jego przeczucia, oczywiście, ale jednego Hank był pewny. Dumny uśmiech Connora to zdecydowanie była najlepsza część jego dzisiejszego dnia i pozwoliłby przyjacielowi gotować tylko po to, by znowu zobaczyć ten uśmiech.

***  
Następnego dnia znów czekało na niego śniadanie. Noga już go nie bolała, więc Hank bez problemu doczłapał do kuchni, gdzie od Bóg wie której urzędował Connor.

\- Dzień dobry, Hank – przywitał się radośnie. – Mam nadzieję, że masz ochotę na omlet.

\- Może być – odparł mrukliwie. Wciąż się jeszcze porządnie nie rozbudził, Connor będzie musiał znieść jego bycie większym niż zwykle dupkiem jeszcze przez kilka minut. Może napchanie żołądka przyspieszy ten proces.

\- O trzeciej pojechałem na fermę za miastem i kupiłem jajka złożone przez kury, które są karmiona naturalnymi paszami – opowiadał android, gdy Hank powoli jadł.

\- Mamy jajka w lodówce – zauważył Hank, zawstydzony nieco tym, że Connor tak się wysilił, żeby zdobyć jakieś głupie jajka. Jak on w ogóle nie usłyszał, że android wychodzi?

\- Nie wiem czym były karmione kury, które je złożyły, nie ufam im.

Powiedział to z taką poważną miną, że Hank aż parsknął.

\- I dlatego pojechałeś za miasto w środku nocy? – Connor przytaknął. – Idiota.

\- To bardzo ważne, Hank – tłumaczył android. – Zawartość tych jajek może sprzyjać rozwojowi wielu chorób w twoim organizmie.

\- Okej, jadłem te jajka od lat i o ile wiem, nie mam raka czy innego tyfusu – wyjaśnił mu nieco poirytowany. – Jeśli zjem je raz na jakiś czas, to nic mi nie będzie. Po co wydawać sto dolców na jakieś ekstrawaganckie jajka, skoro te z marketu są dobre?

Był pewien, że przekonał androida, bo ten się nie odezwał. Hank powrócił więc do jedzenia – idealnego jak trzy ostatnie przypadki. Miał nadzieję, że ten smak to nie zasługa ekologicznych jajek tylko talentu Connora.

\- Ostatnie badania pokazują…

\- Connor, nie zabijesz mnie jedzeniem, na litość boską – przerwał mu, zanim zdołał się rozkręcić. – Zresztą nie stać mnie na wydawanie kupy forsy na ekologiczne rzeczy.

\- Kupiłem jajka za swoje pieniądze.  

\- Tym gorzej. – Miał wrażenie, że się rumieni. Szlag. – Nie powinieneś wydawać swoich pieniędzy na żarcie, którego nawet nie jesz.

\- Ale ty jesz – zauważył, jakby to był idealny argument.

Hank nie wiedział już, co ma mu powiedzieć. Cieszyło go, że Connor tak poważnie podchodzi do tej całej sprawy z jedzeniem, to pokazywało jak bardzo się troszczy, ale nie mógł mu przecież pozwolić, by wydawał swoje pieniądze na niego, gdy androidy bardziej go potrzebowały odkąd CyberLife ustanowiło horrendalne ceny za biokomponenty. Pierdolone dupki. Nie mógł się doczekać kiedy Markus odbierze im wszystkie fabryki, żeby androidy same mogły decydować o sobie i przedłużaniu swojego gatunku.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przecież Connor miał też swoje potrzeby i pewnie chciał wydawać pieniądze też na coś dla siebie, a nie na jedzenie dla Hanka, które kosztowało fortunę.

\- Okej, nowa zasada – zdecydował i popatrzył na Connora. Chciał się na niego choć trochę gniewać, ale nie potrafił, gdy wyglądał tak niewinnie. CyberLife przesadziło. Czy oni chcieli zauroczyć podejrzanych na śmierć tym androidem? – Możesz mi gotować skoro tak bardzo chcesz, ale nie marnuj na to całej swojej wypłaty, okej?

\- Ty i twoje zdrowie są warte każdych pieniędzy, Hank – powiedział z powagą Connor. Okej, zdecydowanie się teraz rumienił. Za wcześnie było na takie wyznania. – Ale dobrze, będę też brał pod uwagę cenę produktów. Chcę po prostu żebyś jadł zdrowo i przeżył jak najdłużej. Nie chcę żyć bez ciebie.

Zdecydowanie za wcześnie na takie wyznania. Robiły bardzo niedobre rzeczy z jego sercem, które nie rozumiało, że Connor odnosi się do niego jak do przyjaciela.

Hank zajął się jedzeniem, by nie powiedzieć zaraz czegoś głupiego i by ukryć swoje zakłopotanie, choć Connor na pewno je zauważył. Był przecież detektywem, na pewno nie przeoczyłby czerwonych policzków Hanka. Alkoholu nie pił od czterech dni, nie było nie wiadomo Jack ciepło ani zimno, powód rumieńców mógł więc tylko jeden i nawet największy idiota domyśliłby się jaki.

\- Co chciałbyś zjeść w czasie lunchu, Hank? – zapytał nagle Connor. Dzięki Bogu za zmianę tematu.

\- Na pewno nic ekologicznego – odmruknął, dalej czując się niezręcznie z powodu słów androida. Gdyby powiedział to człowiek, a nie wciąż zagubiony w emocjach i ludzkich zwyczajach android, uznałby, że Connor jest zakochany. Ale powiedział te słowa tak neutralnym głosem i z twarzą bez wyrazu, że to nie mogło być to.

Zerknął kątem oka na androida, który uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Znowu mam sam wymyślić?

\- Nie zawiodło cię to do tej pory – zauważył, zjadając ostatni kawałek omletu.

\- Nie powiedziałeś jeszcze co sądzisz o ostatnim daniu.

Obaj popatrzyli na pusty już talerz, a potem Hank znowu zerknął na androida, który czekał zdenerwowany na werdykt. Naprawdę musiało to być dla niego ważne, rzadko kiedy widział go takiego podenerwowanego. Aż tak bardzo wątpił w swoje umiejętności?

\- To był dobry omlet, Connor – zapewnił go z uśmiechem, który android szybko odwzajemnił. – Najlepszy jaki jadłem.

\- Naprawdę? – ucieszył się. Hank przytaknął, nie mogąc się napatrzeć na tak podekscytowanego partnera. – Cieszę się, Hank. Lubię dla ciebie gotować.

\- A ja lubię jeść co gotujesz – odparł i wstał od stołu. – Hej, mam pomysł. Czemu nie zrobisz kiedyś burgerów?

Dioda Connora zaświeciła się przez moment na żółto.  

\- Z pewnością dałbym radę zrobić je w takiej wersji, by nie obciążyły ci wątroby – stwierdził i znów się uśmiechnął.

\- Moja wątroba i tak jest już taka dziurawa, że trochę tłuszczu nic jej nie zrobi – machnął ręką Hanka. – Idę wziąć prysznic.

Connor pokiwał głową i zabrał się do zmywania.

\- Hank? – Nawet nie zdążył zniknąć za rogiem, a android już go wołał. Odwrócił się do niego i zobaczył znów zdenerwowanie na twarzy przyjaciela, który otworzył usta tylko po to, by po chwili je zamknąć. Hank zmrużył oczy. Co go znowu napadło?

\- Zawiesiłeś się? – zmartwił się.

\- Nie, tylko… - Znowu rumieńce. Hank już nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, że są błękitne, a nie czerwone jak u niego. – Naprawdę się cieszę, że moje dania ci smakują.

Oh. To było… niespodziewane. I kompletnie niepotrzebnie Connor się denerwował, no bo czego oczekiwał? Że Hank się na niego wkurzy za te słowa?

\- Dawno nie jadłem takiego dobrego jedzenia, więc hej! Obaj coś z tego mamy – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Nie byłem po prostu pewny, czy będę potrafił gotować, a chciałem spróbować czegoś nowego, innego niż było w moim programie. Wszystko więc mogło pójść nie tak – wyznał nieśmiało Connor. – Ale dobrze, że smakuje ci wszystko. Dziękuję.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiedział i poszedł w końcu do łazienki.

Nim stracił androida z oczu, był pewien, że ten zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

***  
Gavin był jak najgorsi komicy. Ciągle rzucał tymi samymi, powtarzalnym tekstami, które śmieszyły tylko wąskie grono osób, w tym przypadku tylko jego. Gdy Hank znowu jadł lunch przygotowany przez Connora, Reed nie omieszkał ponownie zażartować z plastikowej żony. Na szczęście zanim zdążył się po tym zaśmiać, to jęknął z bólu.

Hank rzucił na niego okiem i zobaczył, jak Reed piorunuje wzrokiem siedzącego na wprost niego RK900, który udawał, że jest w stanie uśpienia. Na pewno udawał, bo w szybie odbijała się jego dioda, która była mocno niebieska. Gdyby był w stanie uśpienia, byłaby blada.

Odkąd Connor z nim zamieszkał, Hank zdążył już całkiem nieźle poznać anatomię androidów i to jak pracowały ich ciała czy właśnie diody, której K9 nie usunął tak jak Connor.

Kopnięcie – domyślał się, że to właśnie zrobił android – nie powstrzymało jednak Gavina do końca. Detektyw wstał i podszedł do biurka Hanka, zaglądając mu do jego lunchu.

\- Co tak wlepiasz gały? – zapytał go Hank, czując się nieco zazdrosnym o swój lunch. To był prezent od Connora, który nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się wokół niego dzieje, siedział przy swoim biurku zajęty własnymi sprawami. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby gadał teraz ze swoim braciszkiem.

\- To w ogóle jadalne? – spytał Gavin, autentycznie zainteresowany. – Myślałem, że androidy są stworzone do konkretnych zadań. Od kiedy policyjny model umie gotować?

\- Odkąd jest wolną istotą i może robić co mu się podoba? – odparł oschle.

\- Jezu, tylko zapytałem – wytłumaczył się Reed, dalej wpatrując się w jego lunch. – Mogę spróbować?

\- Serio? Chcesz zjeść jedzenie przygotowane przez androida? – zdziwił się Hank, na razie ignorując prośbę. Nie ma chuja, że odda chociaż część swojego lunchu komukolwiek. Connor zrobił go specjalnie dla niego.

\- Hej, nie lubię ich, a nie boję się, że coś od nich złapię. – Reed skrzyżował ręce na piersi i popatrzył  z niechęcią na Connora. – To mogę?

\- Nie.

\- No weź, w domu masz pewnie tego więcej.

\- I też bym ci tego nie dał – zauważył, jedząc nieco szybciej, by nie kusić Gavina. Kątem oka zauważył, że Connor się im przygląda, pewnie zainteresowany tym, jak inni odbierają jego jedzenie. Co prawda to był tylko Gavin, który za dużo do powiedzenia nie ma, ale Hank uznał, że Connor zasługuje, by poznać także inną opinię(nawet jeśli była gówniana i nic nie warta, bo była Gavina) i pochwalić się swoimi umiejętnościami przed światem. Choć z wielką chęcią zatrzymałby całe jedzenie dla siebie, by nikt nie wiedział, jakie pyszności android potrafi gotować. Jeszcze zacząłby to robić dla innych i nie miałby czasu dla Hanka.

Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, ale mimo to podsunął pudełko z jedzeniem do Gavina.

\- Ale widelca ci nie dam – powiedział, gdy Reed wyciągnął po niego rękę. Wymiana śliny z tym idiotą, nawet tak mało intymna, to nie było coś, o czym marzył.

\- K9!

\- Sam sobie przynieś, ty śmierdzący leniu – odparł oschle K9, nawet nie otwierając oczu.

Reed fuknął i poszedł po inny widelec. Za samą próbę wrobienia w to RK900 Hank powinien mu skopać dupę i zabronić dostępu do jedzenia, ale jeden rzut oka na Connora i z tego zrezygnował. Android naprawdę był ciekawy jak Gavin zareaguje na jego danie.

Detektyw w po chwili wrócił i bardzo zadowolony z siebie nałożył trochę dania na widelec, nim spróbował. Oczy niemal od razu wyszły mu prawie na wierzch.

\- Hej, to jest dobre – powiedział i spróbował nałożyć sobie więcej, ale Hank zabrał pudełko, nim zdążył to zrobić. – Ej!

\- Chciałeś spróbować, spróbowałeś. Teraz odwal się od mojego lunchu – polecił mu i odwrócił się, by Reed nie miał okazji podkraść mu jedzenia.

Podczas obracania spojrzał na Connora, który promieniował dumą. Nie taką jak wtedy, gdy Hank go komplementował, ale nadal dumą. Cieszyło go, że nawet taki dupek jak Reed docenił jego kunszt kulinarny.

\- Naprawdę dobre, Connor – powiedział jeszcze raz Reed i wrócił do swojego biurka, oblizując językiem wnętrze ust, by do końca rozkoszować się smakiem.

\- Dziękuję, detektywie – odparł i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Hanka, który odwzajemnił uśmiech. Cieszył się razem z nim, nawet jeśli to mogłoby oznaczać, że musiałby się dzielić tymi wspaniałymi daniami.

Ale hej, dla Connora i tego uśmiechu wszystko.  

***  
Hank zwykle był budzony albo przez Connora, albo przez budzik jeśli androida akurat nie było w domu. Choć nie zdarzało się to często, Connor zawsze idealnie wyliczał ile mu coś zajmie i zazwyczaj był w domu na czas, by obudzić Hanka.

Dlatego był trochę zdziwiony, gdy akurat jednego poranka nie obudziło go ani entuzjastyczne „Dzień dobry, Hank! Pora wstawać”, ani irytujący sygnał budzika. Tym razem obudził go śmiech. Śmiech, który nie należał do Connora.

Słyszał tylko śmiech, żadnej rozmowy, więc nie bardzo miał jak rozpoznać głos tego kogoś, kto był w jego domu o… Siódmej rano, cudownie. Będzie musiał wyjaśnić Connorowi, że nie sprasza się gości tak wcześnie.

Hank zwlókł się z łóżka i bez przebierania się – bo pierdolić gościa, to jego dom, może być ubrany jak chce – wyszedł z sypialni. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, dlatego był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył w swojej kuchni lidera androidów we własnej osobie. On i Connor stali przy kuchence, starszy RK tłumaczył coś młodszemu, coś o długości gotowania jakiegoś rodzaju mięsa, czy coś. Hank był nadal zbyt zaspany, by rozumieć co się wokół niego dzieje. Ale nie na tyle, by nie poczuć zapachu czegoś wspaniałego, co stało aktualnie na gazie.

\- Nie możesz przesadzić nawet o jedną sekundę, bo mięso będzie za suche – tłumaczył Markus, a Connor słuchał tego w wielkim skupieniu.

Lider androidów chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nagle obrócił głowę w stronę Hanka. A Connor razem z nim, w tym samym czasie, jakby dostrzegli go w tej samej chwili. To było kurewsko straszne, jak z horroru. Hank nawet martwił się przez moment, że któryś android chwyci nóż leżący na blacie i się na niego rzuci.

\- Dzień dobry, Hank! – przywitał się Connor. Ah, jest i standardowe przywitanie.

\- Dzień dobry, poruczniku. – Markus schował ręce za plecy i skinął na Hanka głową.

\- Dobry – odmruknął Hank, unosząc nieznacznie dłoń na przywitanie.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli pana obudziliśmy – zaczął się tłumaczyć Markus. Hank dziwnie się czuł słuchając przeprosin celebryty, kogoś kto był od niego jakieś sto razy ważniejszy dla tego kraju. – Staraliśmy się być cicho, ale ciężko zachować spokój, gdy spędza się miło czas.

\- W porządku – zapewnił. Nadal nie ruszył się z miejsca, żałując teraz, że się nie przebrał albo chociaż nie zarzucił szlafroka. Bycie obserwowany przez dwa czujne i lubiące to robić androidy nie było niczym przyjemnym. Connora jeszcze jakoś znosił, ale wzrok Markusa był dziwny. Pewnie przez te dwukolorowe oczy. – Co wy tu w ogóle robicie tak wcześnie?

Domyślał się oczywiście. Nie został porucznikiem za piękne oczy.

\- Markus przyszedł o trzeciej w nocy – wyjaśnił Connor. Jeszcze lepiej. – Pomaga mi w poznawaniu nowych przepisów. W przeciwieństwie do mnie ma wgrany program z ponad dwudziestoma tysiącami różnych potraw i ma doświadczenie w gotowaniu dla człowieka, który musi mieć specjalistyczną dietę.

Hank popatrzył na Markusa, który uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Lider androidów, rewolucjonista, polityk i kucharz w jednym. Czemu on w ogóle nienawidził kiedyś androidów? Były niesamowite.

\- Nie mogliście po prostu zrobić tej dziwnej rzeczy z łączeniem się i przekazać sobie tej wiedzy? – zapytał ich. Na ich miejscu zrobiłby dokładnie to.

\- Częścią gotowania jest odkrywanie wszystkiego samemu – odpowiedział Markus. – Mógłbym przekazać Connorowi swoją wiedzę, ale wtedy spotkanie potrwałoby kilka sekund, a nie o to chodziło.

No tak. Connor może mieć przecież dość siedzenia całymi dniami z Hankiem, kilka godzin z Markusem to pewnie była miła odmiana. No i jak mógł zapomnieć o tym, że tylko ludzie są leniwymi ciołkami, a androidy pomimo możliwością przyspieszenia wszystkiego, wolą robić różne rzeczy wolno, skoro już mogą.

\- To co wymyśliliście? – zapytał ich i wskazał na garnek na kuchence. Był przykryty, ale Hank słyszał bulgotanie dochodzące ze środka.

\- Markus nauczył mnie jak przygotować idealne duszone mięso z jelenia – odparł z dumą Connor. – Powinno być gotowe za piętnaście minut i dwadzieścia osiem sekund. Dwadzieścia siedem. Dwadzieścia…

\- Okej, rozumiem – przerwał mu, uśmiechając się rozbawiony. Markusa też to rozbawiło, przyglądał się swojemu przyjacielowi z uśmiechem. Pewnie dla nich obu musiało być miłe móc porozmawiać z modelem tej samej serii. Tak samo jak RK900 traktował Connora jak starszego brata, to samo robił Connor wobec Markusa. To było urocze, ale nie zamierzał nigdy powiedzieć tego na głos. – Wiem że nie jesz, ale i tak zapytam. Zostajesz na śniadaniu?

\- Chciałbym, ale mój wolny czas dobiega końca – odparł z rozczarowaniem Markus. – Mam dziś do zaliczenia parę spotkań z senatorami, co pewnie zajmie mi pół dnia. Potem mam wystąpienie w Detroit Center, a wieczorem wystąpię w telewizji na żywo, odpowiadając na te same pytania co zawsze.

\- Zabiegany jesteś, co? – zapytał. Był pod wrażeniem, on nie dałby rady wytrzymać tego co Markus. Choć bycie androidem nie muszącym spać pewnie pomagało.

\- Taka jest cena politycznego życia. Na szczęście Simon mnie wspiera, kiedy robi się ciężko.

Kojarzył to imię. Connor coś wspominał jakiś czas temu, że Markus ma od jakichś dwóch miesięcy nowego chłopaka. Z pewnością o niego chodziło, bo RK200 uśmiechnął się z miłością, jakby przez moment nie było go z nimi w pokoju. 

\- Obejrzymy dziś wieczorem twój wywiad – obiecał Connor, przywołując Markusa do rzeczywistości.

\- Dziękuję – odparł android. – Życzcie mi szczęścia, bo jak trafią mi się tacy konserwatywni dziennikarze jak ostatnio, to tym razem wyjdę w połowie wywiadu. Albo zrobię coś jeszcze gorszego.

Hank zaśmiał się, pamiętał ten wywiad, bo Connor oglądał wszystkie, w jakich brał udział Markus, a ponieważ zwykle leciały w trakcie meczu, oglądał je razem z nim. Pierwszy raz widział tego spokojnego androida tak zdenerwowanego, gdy dziennikarka raz po raz zadawała obraźliwe pytania, na które Markus mimo to zawsze odpowiadał z klasą, mając przy tym minę jakby żałował, że podczas rewolucji nie wysadził Detroit w pizdu, żeby teraz mieć spokój. Rozumiał go. Też czasami żałował, że nie może zabić paru ludzi byli tylko nie słuchać ich pierdolenia.

\- Na pewno sobie poradzisz – zapewniło Hank. – Stałeś naprzeciw uzbrojonego wojska, a boisz się paru dziennikarzy?

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że ci drudzy są jeszcze gorsi niż wojsko – zaśmiał się Markus i popatrzył na Connora. – Powodzenia z twoją nauką, Connor. Daj znać jeśli będę mógł jeszcze w czymś pomóc.

\- Chętnie wypróbowałbym przepis na tę casserolę, o której mówiłeś – wyznał Connor i razem z Markusem uściskali się na pożegnanie.

\- Może w następny weekend – zaproponował RK200 i poklepał jeszcze uśmiechniętego Connora po ramieniu. – Przyprowadzę Simona, też zna trochę przepisów.

\- To świetny pomysł.

Hank się z nim zgadzał. Cieszył się, że Connor ma swoim życiu jeszcze kogoś oprócz niego. Czasami się martwił, że za dużo czasu spędzali razem, ale najwyraźniej niepotrzebnie, bo biorąc pod uwagę jak łatwo rozmawiała ze sobą ta dwójka, byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, więc Connor nie ograniczał się tylko do niego, ale dużo rozmawiał też z Markusem, który sprawiał wrażenie dobrego przyjaciela, jakiego Connor potrzebował. Za samo to mógłby tego faceta polubić, gdyby już tego nie robił za popchnięcie Connora we właściwym kierunku i otworzenie ludziom oczu na sprawę androidów.

\- Jeszcze ustalimy dokładniejszą datę – obiecał Markus i ruszył do wyjścia, patrząc przy tym na Hanka. – Do widzenia, poruczniku. Miło było z panem porozmawiać.

\- Nawzajem – odparł z uśmiechem Hank i odsunął się androidowi z drogi. – Połamania nóg podczas wywiadów.

Markus skinął na niego głową, nim spojrzał w lewo. 

\- Pa, Sumo – pożegnał się jeszcze z bernardynem, który zaszczekał w odpowiedzi. Hank lubił tego RK coraz bardziej, ale wcale nie żałował gdy wyszedł i zostawił go z jego ulubionym modelem tej serii.

Connor uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało.

\- Śniadanie będzie z dziewięć minut i dziewięć sekund – poinformował. – Może nawet za dwanaście minut, muszę jeszcze wszystko nałożyć.

\- Nie spiesz się, wezmę prysznic – powiedział mu Hank i udał się do łazienki.

Wcale nie był zdziwiony, że jedzenie już na niego czekało, gdy wrócił do kuchni. Nie był też zdziwiony, gdy zamiast od razu jeść jak normalny człowiek wolał kilka chwil poświęcić na podziwianiu dania, podczas gdy zdenerwowany Connor czekał na werdykt. Hank nie chciał go długo trzymać w niepewności, więc zaczął jeść. Cokolwiek doradził Markus w sprawie gotowania opłaciło się. Nigdy nie jadł dziczyzny, ale to było niemożliwe, by mięso jelenia było takie delikatne. I ten sos, Boże! Chyba zakochiwał się na nowo przez to jedzenie. Każdy człowiek by zabił za takiego kucharza jak Connor.

\- Jezu, Con, to jest doskonałe – pochwalił, zachłannie napychając usta kolejnymi kęsami. Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje, Hank – przyznał nieśmiało android. – Ale to zasługa Markusa, on mi doradził jak to przyrządzić.

\- Ale sam nie maczał w tym palców – zauważył z pełnymi ustami.

Connor pokręcił głową.

\- Stał obok i udzielał wskazówek, dzielił się nowymi przepisami – wyjaśnił, błękitny na twarzy. – Bez niego by mi się nie udało.

\- Wtedy ugotowałbyś coś innego, równie dobrego – upierał. Nie obchodziło go jak wielki wkład w gotowanie miał Markus, Connor zrobił to wszystko sam, od początku do końca. I dla niego. Choć liderowi androidów też z pewnością należały się podziękowania za podzielenie się przepisem. Hank trochę się bał dowiedzieć jak smakują potrawy androida stworzonego między innymi do gotowania. Pewnie byłyby nieziemskie, ale na pewno nie lepsze od tych Connora. – To jest naprawdę dobre.

Gdyby wcześniej wiedział, że androidy tak dobrze gotują, już dawno sprawiłby sobie jednego. Po daniu praktycznie nie było już śladu, a wcale nie było go mało, Connor dzięki swoim przerażająco dokładnym urządzeniom pomiarowym dobrze wiedział ile je i ile kalorii dziennie potrzebuje, więc nie szczypał się podczas gotowania.

\- Naprawdę tak sądzisz? – ucieszył się android, uśmiechając się z nadzieją. Aż mu oczy iskrzyły od tej radości.

\- Czy ja bym cię okłamał? – zapytał, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Jeśli Connor jakiejś udzielił, to niewerbalnej, której Hank nie zobaczył, bo był zbyt zajęty zbieraniem palcami resztek sosu z miski. – Jak znudzi ci się praca w policji, powinieneś założyć restaurację.

\- To niemożliwe – odparł od razu Connor, dalej go obserwując. Zabawne jak przyzwyczajony już do tego był. – Nigdy nie znudzi mi się praca z tobą.

Teraz przyszła jego kolej, by się zarumienić. Dobrze że miał pretekst, by opuścić głowę. W misce wciąż były sos. Doskonały, smakujący jak ambrozja sos uzależniający bardziej niż bordo. Kurwa, będzie musiał się sam aresztować, jak tak dalej pójdzie.

Connor w końcu przestał stać jak kołek i usiadł z nim przy stole, choć Hank spodziewał się, że raczej zabierze mu miskę i widelec, by je umyć.

\- Chyba sam sobie poradziłeś z czyszczeniem – zauważył android, jakby czytając mu w myślach i skinął głową na wylizane do czysta naczynia. Hank odchrząknął niezręcznie.

\- Było dobre – pochwalił znowu. Connor uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na blat stołu. Nie miał pojęcia kto w CyberLife odpowiadał za projekt wyglądu Connora, ale Hank zamierzał się dowiedzieć tylko po to, by wysłać temu artyście lub artystce kwiaty z podziękowaniami. Chryste, jaki on uroczy. Aż zaparło mu dech w piersi.

\- To… - Hank chciał nieco rozluźnić atmosferę. Nie było niezręcznie, ale zaczynało się robić zbyt mdląco jak na jego standardy. I na jego samokontrolę – robiłeś z Markusem jeszcze coś czy tylko plotkowaliście nad garnkami?

\- W zasadzie trochę plotkowaliśmy – przyznał Connor zdezorientowany, gdy to sobie uświadomił. – Opowiadał mi co się dzieje w Jerychu, o Simonie. O nim mówił najdłużej.

Hank prychnął.

\- Pewnie miałeś ochotę wymiotować od tej słodyczy, co? – spytał go. Znał to uczucie, sam miał ochotę pawiować, gdy jego była żona przyprowadziła na jedno spotkanie w sprawie rozwodu faceta, który był na tyle głupi, by się na to zgodzić. Pamiętał jak słodko się zachowywali, pewnie tylko po to, by go wkurzyć. Dobrze że był już po kilku głębszych. W zasadzie może właśnie przez alkohol chciało mu się wtedy wymiotować.  

\- Interesująco się go słuchało – odpowiedział Connor. – Wiem, że Markus kocha malować, słuchałem jak rozmawia o obrazach, o sztuce, ale nigdy z taką pasją, co o Simonie.

\- Nie ma co się chłopu dziwić, jest zakochany – wytłumaczył mu. To uczucie też znał i nawet nie musiał sięgać pamięcią do czasów narzeczeństwa. Miał jedno całkiem aktualne, by postawić się w butach Markusa.

\- Tak – potwierdził, a jego nastrój gwałtownie podupadł, o czym świadczył żółty kolor diody, który jednak po chwili powrócił do normy.

Hank zmrużył oczy. Czyżby… Nie. Może… Mógłby przysiąc, że Connor jest zazdrosny. I na pewno nie o Markusa. Ani nie o Simona. A o to co mieli.

Pięćdziesiąt trzy lata to jeszcze nie starość, ale Hank od kilku lat czuł się starzej niż powinien. Ostatnio było lepiej, ale teraz, w tej chwili? Miał wrażenie, że ma dwadzieścia lat, a ta ładna dziewczyna, którą widywał w drodze do pracy, w końcu go zauważyła. W rzeczywistości nigdy na niego nie spojrzała, ale zawsze sobie wyobrażał, że tak właśnie by się czuł, gdyby to jednak zrobiła. Dokładnie tak jak teraz, kiedy otworzyła się przed nim zupełnie nowa perspektywa relacji z Connorem.

Jeśli android był zazdrosny, znaczy że czegoś nie miał, ale chciał mieć. Tym czymś był związek. Hank nie sądził, by Connor miał zbyt wiele opcji do wyboru. No chyba że podczas swoich wizyt w Jerychu poznał jakiegoś androida, który mu się spodobał. Wolałby, żeby nie o to chodziło i raczej na pewno tak nie było, bo inaczej czemu siedziałby teraz tutaj, zamiast być tam?

Gotowanie nagle nabrało większego sensu. Ten idiota chciał go uwieść jedzeniem. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Pytanie było teraz następujące: skąd Connor wziął ten pomysł?

Nie, wróć. Było ważniejsze pytanie. Co Hank zamierzał z tym zrobić? Choć bardzo go kusiło, by jakoś zaadresować całą sytuację, nie zrobił tego. Obawiał się, że Connor spanikuje jeśli się z nim skonfrontuje w tej sprawie. Dlatego nie powiedział nic tylko uśmiechnął się do androida, by poprawić mu nieco humor. Podziałało. Connor odwzajemnił uśmiech i wstał od stołu, zabierając naczynia.

\- Na obiad będzie makaron – poinformował, zabierając się od razu do zmywania. Hank obserwował go rozmarzony. Teraz gdy miał pewność, że ma szansę i że tylko musi trochę poczekać, nie zamierzał się aż tak kryć ze swoimi uczuciami. A nuż Connor szybciej postanowi działać.

***  
Nie spodziewał się reakcji od razu, a już na pewno tego samego dnia. Dlatego zamiast patrzeć wyczekująco na Connora i go stresować, Hank zajął się telewizją. Nie miał lepszego pomysłu na wolny dzień. Skakał leniwie po kanałach od rana, najpierw tylko w towarzystwie Sumo, potem także Connora.

W pewnym momencie na kanapie został tylko android, gdy Hank poszedł wyprowadzić Sumo, a potem zajął się wstawieniem prania, zanim Connor wpadł na to, by to zrobić. Porozmawiali trochę podczas wspólnego oglądania, gdy już pralka w garażu została nastawiona, a Hank wrócił na kanapę.

Connor opowiedział mu o czym jeszcze rozmawiał z Markusem, który pochwalił się, że w przeciągu miesiąca androidy będą mogły prawnie posiadać akty nieruchomości.

\- Szukasz już miejsca do wyprowadzki? – spytał Hank, sprawdzając wody.

Android skulony na drugim końcu kanapy pokręcił głową.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany wyprowadzką, Hank – powiedział mu, patrząc mu w prosto w oczy z taką miną, jakby był urażony tą sugestią. – No chyba że chcesz, żebym się wyprowadził.

\- Nie – odparł od razu, patrząc w telewizor zamiast w ciekawskie oczy Connora. – Zwariowałbym znowu w pustym domu.

\- Ciągle narzekasz, że grzebię ci w rzeczach i straszę cię po nocach, gdy idąc do łazienki widzisz mnie gdzieś stojącego.

\- Taa – przyznał i wzruszył ramionami. – I co z tego? Narzekam cały czas. Taki już mam charakter.

\- Wiecznej zrzędy?

\- Coś w tym stylu – potwierdził z uśmiechem. Connor też się uśmiechał, więc poczuł się odważny. – Nie chcę żebyś się wyprowadzał, ale też nie będę cię zatrzymywał.

\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby, nie zamierzam się wyprowadzać – powiedział znowu, tym razem bardziej stanowczo. – Lubię z tobą mieszkać, Hank.

\- Zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego.

Przez lata był pewny, że tylko takie cierpliwe i kochające bezinteresownie stworzenie jak pies jest w stanie z nim wytrzymać, ale najwyraźniej Connor też posiadał tę umiejętność.

\- Bo chociaż jesteś wieczną zrzędą – Hank prychnął – to nigdzie nie jest mi tak dobrze jak tutaj.

\- Nawet w Jerychu, wśród androidów? – zapytał dla pewności, czując jak serce już zaczyna mu szybciej bić w oczekiwaniu na słowa potwierdzenia.

\- Lubię Markusa i resztę, to moi przyjaciele, ale ty też nim jesteś. Jesteśmy nawet kimś więcej. – O Boże, czy Connor już żył w jakimś wytworze swojej wyobraźni i nic nie powiedział? A może któregoś dnia Hank napierdolił się tak bardzo, że skończył z Connorem w Vegas, pobrali się i android dopiero teraz mu o tym mówił? Wstrzymał oddech, czekając na kontynuację. – Jesteśmy partnerami.

Znów się robi mdło. Hank nie miał cukrzycy, ale to się może zmienić w każdej chwili, musiał to powstrzymać.

\- Wiesz, wyglądałeś na zadowolonego z wizyty Markusa – zauważył. Niebezpieczeństwo zażegnane, dobra robota, Hank.

Connor popatrzył na niego ciekawsko.

\- Rzadko mamy okazję porozmawiać. Markus jest praktycznie zawsze zajęty do momentu aż najważniejsze prawa zostaną zatwierdzone. Jest praktycznie moim bratem, więc dobrze się z nim rozmawia. K9 nie jest taki chętny do rozmów o czymś, co nie jest pracą, a to jedyne dwa modele RK jakie istnieją poza mną

\- Jak chcesz, to możesz go tu zapraszać – powiedział mu Hank. Connor wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Tutaj? – powtórzył. Hank przytaknął. – Ale to twój dom.

\- I twój – przypomniał mu. – Mieszkasz tu, dbasz o to miejsce. Możesz też zapraszać gości. Nie tylko Markusa, ale też tego, um… Simona? Czy innych z Jerycha. Możesz nawet zaprosić K9 żeby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, czy co tam próbujecie robić.

\- Głównie gdy już rozmawiamy, to wysłuchuję narzekań na Gavina, a potem razem planujemy jak go zabić nie zostawiając śladów.

\- Connor, jesteście androidami. Wy nie zostawiacie śladów – zauważył Hank, nie wiedząc czy się śmiać, czy być zaniepokojonym, że te dwie maszyny do zabijania planują zbrodnię.

\- Nasze planowanie głównie obejmuje szukanie najbardziej bolesnego sposobu zabójstwa – wyjaśnił Connor z niepokojącym uśmiechem.

\- Okej – powiedział w końcu Hank, czując się nieco niekomfortowo. Łatwo było patrząc w te szczenięce oczka zapomnieć, że Connor mógłby go zabić bardzo szybko i zapewnie bardzo boleśnie. Notatka na później, jak już będą razem, pod żadnym pozorem nie zdradzać Connora. Wątpił, że nawet archeolodzy go znajdą po paruset latach, gdy już android z nim skończy.

\- Nie uwierzyłeś w to chyba? – zapytał Connor.

\- A kto was tam wie – stwierdził i popatrzył przelotnie na telewizor. – Jebane androidy.

Kątem oka zauważył, że Connor uśmiecha się z sentymentem.

\- Naprawdę mogę zapraszać przyjaciół? – spytał. – Nie będą ci przeszkadzać?

\- Znam ich trochę. – Mówił zarówno o androidach, jak i ludziach. Connor nawiązał jakąś więź z kilkoma funkcjonariuszami w policji. Jednego z nich uratował nawet podczas swojej pierwszej misji. Facet co tydzień próbował zaprosić androida na obiad z jego rodziną, zapominając że Connor nie je i musiałby spędzić kilka niezręcznych godzin w towarzystwie bardzie ciekawskiego androida. – Poza tym nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by byli też moimi przyjaciółmi.

Connor był w zasadzie jego pierwszym przyjacielem od śmierci Cole’a. Jasne, miał Fowlera, Bena czy Chrisa, ale choć tego pierwszego znał długo, cała trójka była bardziej znajomymi niż prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Zdystansował się od ludzi po śmierci syna, nie chciał słuchać kondolencji, czuć na sobie współczujących spojrzeń. Nie potrzebował tego wtedy, dalej nie potrzebował.

Teraz… Teraz nawet miał ochotę, by znów mieć jakieś życie towarzyskie. Zaczęło się od Connora, najbardziej niespodziewanego przyjaciela, jakiego mógł zdobyć, ale android stawiający pierwsze kroki w uczuciach był najwyraźniej tym, czego potrzebował.

Wiedząc już jak wygląda znajomość z androidem, chciał ich poznać więcej. Markus wydawał się przyjazny. Nie znał jego chłopaka, ale pewnie też był miły i nie miałby nic przeciwko Hankowi. Zapragnął też odnowić znajomości w pracy. Jego koledzy z komisariatu chyba chcieli tego samego odkąd znów zaczął szanować pracę i nie przychodził do niej śmierdząc alkoholem jak jakiś żul. Pewnie dlatego w ogóle się od niego odwrócili i nie próbowali mu pomóc, gdy ich odtrącał po wypadku.

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy byłby już kapitanem, gdyby tamten dzień nie miał miejsca, gdyby Cole dalej żył. Teoretycznie wciąż miał szansę na awans. Z Connorem u boku i nowymi oraz starymi znajomościami, może za parę lat.

Naprawdę brakowało mu ludzi przez cały ten czas.

\- To wiele dla mnie znaczy, Hank – wyznał Connor podekscytowany. – Chciałbym żebyś poznał lepiej Markusa, Simona, Josha, Ralpha, Wilsona i…

\- Okej, okej, łapię – przerwał mu słowotok Hank, znów zachwycając się tym, jak uroczy potrafi być Connor. – Chętnie ich poznam. Tylko żadnych imprez pod moją nieobecność, jasne?

\- Tak jest – odparł z uśmiechem i wstał. – Zacznę przygotowywać obiad.

Wow, Hank nawet nie zauważył, kiedy cały ten czas minął. A dopiero co jadł śniadanie. Nadal czuł smak dziczyzny na języku.   

Z początku zamierzał dalej siedzieć przed telewizorem, ale już po kilku minutach słuchania harmidru w kuchni, znudziło mu się co telewizja ma do zaoferowania i wstał, dołączając do androida i przyglądając się jego pracy. Connor właśnie siekał cebulę i robił to tak nieludzko szybko, że Hank miał wrażenie, że zaraz posieka sobie palce. Niebieska krew jednak nie siknęła, a cebula sprawnie została przerzucona na patelnię, nim android zabrał się za kolejną czynność, nie tracąc ani na chwilę koncentracji.

\- Mogę ci w czymś pomóc, Hank? – zapytał, nie odrywając oczu od swoich zadań. Pełen podziwu Hank nie mógł przestać wodzić wzrokiem za jego dłońmi.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem jak gotujesz – wyjaśnił. – Pomyślałem, że choć raz się przyjrzę.

\- Patrzenie jak ktoś gotuje nie jest zbyt interesujące – zauważył Connor. Pracował jakby urodził się w kuchni.

\- Producenci wszystkich programów kulinarnych by się z tobą nie zgodzili – zażartował, dalej nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu. To jak sprawnie Connor sobie radził było wręcz przerażające.

\- Tam używają cięć.

\- A ty wszystko robisz jakby ktoś przewijał wideo..

\- Mogę zapewnić, że to normalna prędkość mojego ciała.

\- Ta, wierzę – mruknął, czując się nieco dziwnie i bezużytecznie po prostu patrząc. – Mogę jakoś pomóc?

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy. Mam lepszą podzielność uwagi niż jakikolwiek człowiek.

Hank właśnie był tego świadkiem. Connor nie miał problemu z krojeniem i okazjonalnym mieszaniem i to bez zmieniania pozycji czy przenoszenia wzroku.

\- Jaki z ciebie skromny android – zauważał z uśmiechem, mimo odpowiedzi Connora podchodząc bliżej, by się jakoś przydać. Póki co pomógł rozśmieszyć Connora.  

\- Możesz kroić za mnie – zaoferował android, po raz pierwszy odkąd podszedł patrząc na niego. – Nie potrzebuję pomocy, ale chętnie ja przyjmę. Wspólne gotowanie to podobno świetna zabawa.

\- Jesteś pewien, że ja mam kroić? – spytał, niepewnie biorąc porzucony przez przyjaciela nóż do ręki. – Ty to robiłeś szybciej.

\- Nigdzie nam się nie spieszy – zapewnił z uśmiechem Connor i zajął się swoimi sprawami. – Pokrój proszę patisona. To ten…

\- Wiem jak wygląda patison, Connor, umiem gotować – poinformował go i zabrał się do pracy. Jego ego czuło się źle z tym, że nawet w połowie nie był tak szybki jak android. Lubił się pocieszać, że to dlatego, bo Connor był młodszy, ale kogo on chciał oszukiwać? Nawet w sile wieku Connor by go przewyższał.

\- W takim razie wspólne gotowanie będzie jeszcze przyjemniejsze – zauważył ucieszony.

Hank nawet nie wiedział dokładnie co gotują, na pewno makaron, woda na niego już bulgotała. Gdy tylko osiągnęła odpowiednią temperaturę, Connor wrzucił go, szybko powracając do reszty dania. 

Connor miał rację, wspólne gotowanie było zabawne. I nawet trochę pomagał. Przestał się czuć bezużyteczny, a ilekroć przyjaciel dziękował mu za zrobienie czegoś, Hank czuł się jak naćpany.

\- Powinieneś spróbować sosu – zdecydował w pewnym momencie android i nim Hank zdążył zareagować, już miał podstawioną łyżkę pod nos, a Connor patrzył na niego zaraz zza niej, przysuwając mu ją bliżej i chuchając na nią delikatnie, by ochłodzić sos.

Hank przełknął głośno ślinę. Całe szczęście gotujący się makaron i smażący kurczak z warzywami to zagłuszyły. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Czemu Connor musiał się tak na niego gapić? No dobra, wiedział czemu to robił, ale musiał akurat teraz, kiedy Hank miał użyć ust do czegoś innego niż mówienia? Nawet zauważył jak android zerka na nie przelotnie, nim wraca do patrzenia mu w oczy. Dzieciak oszalał, naprawdę oszalał.

Nieco onieśmielony, ale mimo to nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego, Hank dotknął łyżki wargami, tym samym umieszczając na nich sos, który natychmiast zlizał, pamiętając o wąsach, którym trochę się oberwało.

Connor już nawet nie patrzył mu w oczy, tylko na usta i to z takim zaintrygowaniem, że mógł myśleć tylko o jednym. Hankowi warga drgnęła, ale powstrzymał się przed uśmiechaniem.

\- Nie powinieneś ty tego próbować? – zapytał, wyrywając androida z jego stanu zawieszenia. Dioda nawet mu świeciła na czerwono. Nie przejął się, wiedział że to nie zawsze oznacza strach czy wysoki poziom stresu. Choć dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że Connor jest teraz zestresowany. – No wiesz, z tą twoją analizą i w ogóle.

Nie że Connor musiał próbować. Hank to zrobił i dla niego sos był idealny. Chciał jednak zobaczyć co zrobi android.

Connor znów popatrzył mu w oczy i na nich jego wzrok się skupił, gdy przysunął łyżkę bliżej swoich ust, otwierając je nieznacznie. Hank widział już podobny widok wielokrotnie, ale zawsze na miejscu zbrodni i zawsze go to brzydziło. Nie tym razem. Kto w CyberLife wpadł na pomysł, by zrobić z tego taki podniecający gest? Nikt normalny tak nie liże rzeczy. Tylko Connor, który wysunął ostrożnie język i bardzo powoli zlizał odrobinę sosu z łyżki, ani przez chwilę nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

Kurwa. Hank cieszył się, że założył luźne spodnie. Choć czy przed androidem można cokolwiek ukryć? Zaczynał wierzyć, że tak. Connor nie wyglądał na skupionego na czymkolwiek, co nie było ustami Hanka, na które znowu się gapił, swoje mając nadal otwarte i tak cudownie zachęcające. Android pewnie nawet nie był świadomy tego, co robi. Albo ogólnie otoczenia.

Ale Hank był i od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Connor.

Android błyskawicznie przeniósł wzrok na jego oczy i popatrzył na niego z nadzieją, jakby liczył na to, że Hank coś powie. Albo zrobi. Mógłby. To byłoby takie łatwe i zapewne rozsądne, ale powstrzymał się. Da androidowi jeszcze czas na zastanowienie się, czy tego właśnie chce. Nie chciał, żeby Connor potem żałował, bo z jakiegoś powodu postanowił związać się z wychodzącym z nałogu alkoholikiem i zrzędą, zamiast kimś, kto na niego zasługiwał.

Ale jeśli nie podejmie decyzji i nie zrobi pierwszego kroku, udowodniając tym samym, że dobrze wszystko przemyślał, Hank chętnie zachowa się egoistycznie i wykorzysta sytuację. Coś mu podpowiadało, że Connor nie będzie miał mu tego za złe, nawet jeśli sam będzie się czuł czasami winny. Ale pomartwi się tym później.

\- Tak, Hank?

Nigdy nie słyszał, by Connor brzmiał w ten sposób. Jakby zabrakło mu tchu, choć to przecież było niemożliwe. Hank dostał dreszczy i ledwo się powstrzymał przed tym, by wcześniej wcielić swój plan w życie. Wytrzyma. Potrafił być cierpliwy. W pewnych granicach zdrowego rozsądku. Stuleci nie będzie czekał, aż ten idiota zdecyduje się coś zrobić ze swoim zauroczeniem. Zakochaniem? Jeden pies.

Connor wyglądał teraz po prostu pięknie. Był uroczo zdesperowany, choć pewnie nawet nie wiedział czego dokładnie chciał, ale na pewno chodziło o Hanka. Aż żal mu było go wyrywać z tego stanu, ale albo to, albo spalony dom. Miłość robi z ludzi debili, ale nie aż takich.

\- Kurczak ci się przypala – poinformował go, obserwując z uśmiechem jak Connor zamrugał zdezorientowany, a potem jego czujniki zapachu w końcu zadziałały i wyczuły swąd spalenizny.

Android praktycznie wpadł w panikę.

\- Cholera! – przeklął i szybko złapał za patelnię, zdejmując ją z kuchenki z westchnieniem. – Jest przypalone.

Nie trzeba było wzroku androida, by to stwierdzić. Hank widział czerń przypalonego jedzenia. Nie było to nic tragicznego, ale w restauracji by tego nie podali, w przeciwieństwie do innych dań Connora.

\- Jednak dobrze, że ci pomagam, co? – Chciał rozluźnić atmosferę, bo Connor był wyraźnie przybity spalonym jedzeniem, jakby to był co najmniej koniec świata. Dla niego pewnie był. To miał być w końcu kolejny prezent dla Hanka.

Jego próba rozchmurzenia androida nie powiodła się, jego dioda była żółta, marszczył brwi i trochę się miotał, nie wiedząc co zrobić z patelnią. Aż mu było go trochę żal. Trochę, bo Connor nadal był dla niego głównie uroczy, nawet w takim stanie.

\- Przepraszam, Hank. – Nie spodziewał się tego usłyszeć. Patrzył zaskoczony jak android odstawia patelnię na blat. – Zacznę wszystko od początku, wciąż mam trochę kurczaka. To trochę potrwa, ale szybko się uwinę.

Connor podszedł do lodówki z zamiarem wyjęcia z niej kurczaka, ale Hank poszedł za nim i nim android zdążył już otworzyć, położył mu swoją dłoń na jego i nie pozwolił na to.

\- Connor, jest okej – zapewnił go, czując pod palcami nie do końca ciepłą, ale i nie do końca chłodną skórę androida.

\- Kurczak i warzywa są spalone, nie mogę tego podać – zauważył przejęty. Chyba nie tylko fakt, że nie da Hankowi idealnego dania go tak przygnębił, ale i sam fakt porażki. Nie dziwne, Connor nie lubił przegrywać, nawet jako defekt. – Zaraz wszystko naprawię.

\- Connor – spróbował znowu, nadal nie pozwalając mu otworzyć lodówki, choć Connor mógłby z łatwością to zrobić. – Całe życie jadłem mniej lub bardziej nieudane potrawy. Nic mi nie będzie, jak znowu taką zjem.

\- Ale…

\- Świetnie gotujesz, raz się zapatrzyłeś, nic się nie stało – tłumaczył mu. – Zjem to, co jest, nie musisz się znowu męczyć od początku.

\- Chciałem, żeby było idealne – wyznał poirytowany swoją nieuwagą. Dioda wróciła do normalnego koloru.

\- Sos jest – powiedział mu, zdając sobie sprawę, że nic o nim wcześniej nie powiedział. – Sam próbowałeś.

\- Jest – potwierdził i niepewnie popatrzył na Hanka. Ich dłonie nadal się dotykały. – Na pewno może być trochę przypalone?

Brakowało tylko, żeby Connor zagryzł teraz dolną wargę. Szlag by jego i te jego brązowe ślepia. Przebijał nawet Sumo, gdy chodziło o szczenięce oczka.

\- Na pewno. – Uścisnął androidowi dłoń i chwilę później poczuł, jak ten zadrżał. Hank uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, a Connor popatrzył na niego zagubiony. Zdecydowanie potrzebował czasu, chyba nie do końca wiedział co się z nim dzieje czy może raczej co z tym zrobić. Musiał wiedzieć o co chodzi, bo inaczej nie gotowałby. – Nie przejmuj się, nie można być we wszystkim idealnym.

\- Zawsze mi się wydawało, że jestem, ale chyba jednak nie.

\- Cieszę się, że nie jesteś, bo Markus od paru miesięcy leżałby z kulką w głowie. – Ja pewnie też, dodał już w myślach. – Lepiej wracajmy do gotowania, bo zaraz po sosie i makaronie nic nie zostanie.

Connor przeraził się, dioda znów zaświeciła mu na żółto po tym, jak przez chwile była niebieska. Razem wrócili do kuchenki i dokończyli gotować.

Danie tym razem nie było idealne, Hank czuł smak spalenizny na języku praktycznie przy każdym kęsie, a Connor obserwował go zdenerwowany, jakby czekając aż zacznie wymiotować z obrzydzenia. Nic takiego się nie stało, a android wreszcie się uspokoił i zaczął nawet rozmawiać, wyraźnie dumny, że jego jedzenie znowu smakowało.

Hank zjadł wszystko. Nie było idealne, ale co z tego? Sam poniekąd do tego doprowadził, a poza tym, najważniejsze że Connor je zrobił i nie stracił mimo to wiary w siebie. Hank miał ochotę przyznać sobie za to medal.  

***  
Następny dzień zaczął się jak każdy inny. Connor przygotował mu śniadanie, razem wyprowadzili Sumo i udali się do pracy. Zapowiadał się spokojny dzień, żadnych nowych spraw, musieli jedynie analizować stare lub spisywać raporty. Nie tylko im się poszczęściło, większość komisariatu przeżywała wymarzony dzień, starając się tak byczyć się przy biurku, by Fowler tego nie zauważył. Choć Hank był pewien, że ten skurczybyk sam zbijał bąki w swoim biurze i nawet nie miał ochoty z niego wyłazić, by zwracać uwagę swoim podwładnym.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby nawet androidom odechciało się roboty. To pewnie przez coraz wyższe temperatury, które z każdym dniem nawiedzały Detroit coraz silniej. Zbliżało się lato, a tak się składało, że to miasto przyciągało upały. Byli w dupie, w najgorszej możliwej strefie klimatycznej, gdzie rozstrzał temperatur był tak duży i nagły, że gdy w końcu zaczynało się przyzwyczajać do mrozów, cały śnieg się topił i zaczynały się tropiki. Jebać tę strefę klimatyczną.

Nie dziwne więc było, że nawet androidy miały wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Dziewczyny w recepcji ze znudzeniem przyjmowały petentów, a jedna nawet praktycznie usypiała na swoim stanowisku. Dalej nie było wcale lepiej. Już po wejściu do biura Hank zauważył RK900 siedzącego sztywno w jednym miejscu. To była jego wersja wylegiwania się. Musiał mieć naprawdę wszystko gdzieś, bo nie reagował nawet na rzucane w niego przez Gavina papierki od cukierków, którymi ten się zajadał.

Nawet Connor, zawsze wiecznie zapracowany, nie próbował dzisiaj udawać i jak tylko usiadł za biurkiem, położył na nim nogi i rozparł się na krześle, rzucając czapkę munduru na blat, po czym przymknął oczy. Hank poszedł za jego przykładem, rozsiadł się wygodnie, włożył słuchawki do uszu i puścił muzykę, przeglądając bez celu Internet. Taką pracę mógłby wykonywać codziennie.

To nie tak, że nie lubił swojej pracy. Lubił, kiedyś nawet bardzo, na tyle że szybko awansował na porucznika. Trochę się w tej kwestii zmieniło po śmierci Cole’a, ale dzięki Connorowi, który ciągle zmuszał go do bycia lepszym, znowu miał ochotę na staranie się w swojej robocie. Jeśli jednak android nie chciał pracować, to czemu on by miał? Jeden dzień wylegiwania się nie sprawi, że całe Detroit pogrąży się w anarchii. Zamierzali przecież odbierać zgłoszenia od obywateli, po prostu teraz nie było żadnego, dla ich departamentu przynajmniej.

Hank rozejrzał się po biurze. On, Connor, Gavin i K9 byli odpowiedzialni za sprawy z androidami, ale także Chris czy Ben nic nie robili, więc najwyraźniej nikt nie zabił też dzisiaj żadnego człowieka. Jakoś wątpił, że ludzkość nagle uznała, że wszyscy powinni się kochać i szanować, raczej nawet mordercy nie mieli ochoty nikogo szlachtować w taką pogodę. Szał zapewne zacznie się wieczorem, gdy temperatura trochę spadnie i ludzie przypomną sobie, że trzeba przelać trochę krwi. Wolałby jednak, żeby nic się nie wydarzyło. Chciałby normalnie wrócić do domu i nie być wezwanym w środku nocy na miejsce zbrodni.

Mijały godziny i nic się nie zmieniło. Może tylko to, że nawet Gavin znudził się rzucaniem w swojego partnera i spał przy biurku, nieświadomy tego, że RK900 piorunuje go wzrokiem i zapewne planuje teraz jakieś brutalne morderstwo. Przynajmniej będą mieli blisko do miejsca zbrodni.

Nadeszła pora lunchu i wszyscy rozbudzili się z marazmu jak na zawołanie. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić po kawę albo robili ją sobie na miejscu w automacie jeśli lubili pić wodę zabarwioną na brązowo. Hank nie lubił, pił ją tylko jeśli nie miał czasu się przejść po coś lepszego. Dziś miał, ale Connor go ubiegł i przyniósł mu kubek z kawą jeszcze zanim reszta komisariatu zdążyła się zorientować, że pora coś zjeść.

\- Dzięki, Connor – powiedział odbierając kubek od androida.

\- Nie ma za co, Hank – odparł z zadowolonym uśmiechem Connor i usiadł na swoim miejscu, przykładając sobie palec do diody. Hank domyślił się, że zaczął komunikować się z jakimś androidem, zapewne kimś dalszym niż RK900, który właśnie ignorował rozkazy Gavina dotyczące przyniesienia mu jedzenia.

\- Wiesz, Gavin, nie powinieneś go o to prosić – zwrócił mu uwagę Hank, upijając łyk kawy. Taka jaką lubił. Wcale go nie dziwiło, że Connor zna jego zamówienie z kawiarni po drugiej stronie ulicy. – Kiedyś naprawdę zrobi ci jedzenie, ale przy okazji je zatruje.

RK900 oczy się zaświeciły i spojrzał zaciekawiony na Reeda, który zbladł, obserwując uważnie androida przed sobą.

\- To bardzo dobry pomysł, poruczniku – stwierdził K9, dalej gapiąc się na Gavina. Hank był pewien, że android zgrał już sobie do pamięci wszelkie rodzaje trucizn, jakie mógłby umieścić w jedzeniu detektywa.

\- Tylko coś takiego spróbuj, a wylądujesz na złomowisku – ostrzegł go Reed, ale na RK900 nie zrobiły jego groźby wrażenia. Android odwrócił się do niego plecami i po prostu zaczął patrzeć w ścianę. Urocze.

Hank zaśmiał się pod nosem i znów napił się kawy. Choć wypił jedną rano, od momentu posadzenia dupy przy biurku czuł się senny. Miał nadzieję, że to pomoże mu się rozbudzić i może nawet zrobić coś dzisiejszego dnia. Może chociaż przewrócić jedną stronę raportu, czy coś.  

Ale to najpierw po kawie. I po lunchu, jak zwykle ostatnio przygotowanym z dokładnością i pasją przez androida siedzącego przed nim. Connor dalej był pochłonięty rozmową, dlatego nie pytał go nawet co przygotował dla niego tym razem, tylko od razu zabrał się do jedzenia.

Odstawił kubek z kawą i dopiero teraz zauważył, że był podpisany. Z początku chciał to zignorować, to nie było nic dziwnego w kawiarniach, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że już od lat kubki w większości kawiarni mają elektroniczne podpisy, a nie takie zrobione mazakiem. Ta przy komisariacie nie była wyjątkiem.

Zaciekawiony odwrócił kubek i przeczytał cały napis się tam znajdujący. Litery były idealne, napisane pewną ręką i choć nie było to CyberLife Sans, a własny styl, to i tak był zbyt idealny jak na człowieka. Treść zresztą mówiła sama za siebie.

_„Mam nadzieję, że miło mija ci dzień <3”_

Zdecydowanie miło, teraz nawet milej, zwłaszcza z powodu serduszka na końcu zdania. Connor był uroczy w swoim zadurzeniu, jak trzynastolatek, który nie do końca wie co robi i sięga po porady z Internetu. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, Hank by się zaśmiał z tej sytuacji, ale ponieważ chodziło o Connora, to zamknął jadaczkę i po prostu się cieszył, że ktoś w ogóle jest nim zainteresowany. Zwłaszcza ktoś tak idealny jak android.

Z uśmiechem zostawił kubek zwrócony wiadomością do siebie i zerknął na Connora. Android musiał zauważyć, że ją przeczytał, bo był nieznacznie odwrócony bokiem do Hanka, dystansując się od niego, ale nie kompletnie, by nie odebrał tego w zły sposób. Policzki androida były nieznacznie niebieskie, a usta ułożone w delikatnym uśmiechu, gdy dalej rozmawiał z kimś w swojej głowie.

Podziękowałby mu jeszcze raz, ale nie chciał przeszkadzać i zamiast tego zabrał się za jedzenie, które Connor zabrał z nimi do pracy. Hank otworzył pudełko i od razu ślinka mu pociekła na widok zawartości. Wyglądało na to, że Connor znów postawił na rybę, ale tym razem w sałatce.

\- Znowu plastikowa żonka ci gotuje, Hank? – zapytał Gavin. Miał już wyciągnięte własne jedzenie, zapewne przygotowane przez samego siebie przed pracą, ale zamiast skupić się na nim, skupiał się na jedzeniu Hanka, pochłaniając je wzrokiem, skoro nie mógł ustami.

\- To że powtarzasz ten żart nie sprawi, że stanie się śmieszny – odpowiedział mu i zaczął jeść. Omal nie jęknął na cały komisariat po spróbowaniu pierwszego kęsa. Connor z każdym dniem przechodził samego siebie.

\- To nie fair, że ci gotuje – mruknął Reed. – To android policji, powinien gotować dla każdego z nas.

\- Jeszcze, kurwa, czego.

Nie było mowy, by Hank miał się podzielić talentem Connora z kimkolwiek. No chyba że android sam tego zechce, ale jakoś nie sądził, by chciał.

\- Ja mogę ci coś ugotować – zaoferował RK900, odwracając się z powrotem twarzą do detektywa.

\- Po moim trupie – syknął z nienawiścią Gavin.

\- Taki jest plan – odparł android, uśmiechając się niepokojąco. Hank cieszył się, że K9 jest po jego stronie. Że każdy RK jest po jego stronie. Wszystkie trzy miały wspólną cechę, były cholernie przerażające, gdy chciały. Nawet ten niewinny szczeniaczek Markus, który nie skrzywdziłby muchy. Co gorsze, wszystkie modele RK były też pewnie zdolne do zamordowania człowieka na kilka sposobów. Zdecydowanie nie chciałby się znaleźć na drodze któregoś.

\- Z nim jest coś nie tak, ma jakiś błąd w systemie – stwierdził Gavin, przeżuwając swoją kanapkę z taką złością, jakby to ona zrobiła mu krzywdę.

\- Nie, po prostu ty jesteś chujem – odparł Hank, ignorując prychnięcie Gavina, a zaraz potem szuranie krzesła. Tylko nie to.

\- Co tam w ogóle masz, Hank? – zapytał Reed, podchodząc bliżej i opierając się biurko, by zajrzeć do pudełka z lunchem. – Dasz spróbować?

\- Spierdalaj – odmruknął z pełnymi ustami i spiorunował detektywa wzrokiem.

\- Tylko jedno skubnięcie.

\- Nie.

\- Nawet nie poczujesz różnicy.

\- Zastrzelę cię zaraz.

Może trochę przesadzał, ale naprawdę był zaborczy o lunch, które przygotowywał mu Connor w bardzo konkretnym celu. No dobra, w dwóch. Nie zamierzał się nim z nikim dzielić, był jego. Lunch, nie Connor. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie.  

\- Czy ja słyszałem groźbę, Hank?

Szlag, Fowler musiał się wtrącić. Z miną niewiniątka odwrócił się do starego kumpla, pilnując jednocześnie, by Gavin nie wykorzystał momentu i nie ukradł mu żarcia.

\- Tylko się droczymy z Gavinem – wyjaśnił.

\- Znając waszą historię, jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć w to „tylko” – zauważył Fowler, schodząc do nich. Też był w porze lunchu, w kąciku ust miał ślad jakiegoś sosu. – O co znowu wam poszło?

\- Hank nie chce się podzielić swoim żarciem – poskarżył się Reed. Hank przewrócił oczami. Jak w przedszkolu, brakowało tylko tego, by zaczął płakać.

\- A ty się dzielisz swoim? – zapytał go i rzucił okiem na porzuconą na biurku kanapkę. Wyglądała ohydnie.

\- Jeśli lubisz jeść coś, co smakuje jak gówno, to się częstuj. – Gavin wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się do kapitana. – Connor mu gotuje. A powinien nam wszystkim. To jest naprawdę najlepsze żarcie, jakie w życiu jadłem.

\- Gavin komplementujący androida, widziałem już wszystko – wymamrotał pod nosem Hank i powrócił do jedzenia, ignorując zgromadzenie jakie się wokół niego zebrało.

\- Co tam masz, Hank? – zainteresował się Fowler.

\- Ty też Jeffrey? – westchnął i pokazał zawartość pudełka. Co prawda zaczął już jeść, ale kompozycja dania dalej robiła wrażenia.

\- Co to w ogóle jest? – zapytał Gavin, który też mógł wreszcie porządnie zerknąć.

\- Sałatka z wędzonym łososiem i makaronem – odpowiedział Connor, który najwyraźniej zakończył już rozmowę. Wydawał się być dumny z zainteresowania, jakie ludzie poświęcali jego jedzeniu. Hank nawet nie zauważył, kiedy pojawili się Chris, Ben, Chen, Person, Wilson oraz parę innych osób. Zaczynało mu się to nie podobać. Tylko androidy zostawiły go w spokoju.

\- Serio, Hank, łosoś? – zapytał Ben i spojrzał w stronę swojego biurka. – Moja żona zrobiła mi kanapki z szynką i serem.

\- No to może zacznij szukać żony wśród androidów – zasugerował złośliwie Hank, chcąc się jakoś pozbyć wszystkich tych ludzi.

\- Ja mam hamburgera ze zwykłego fast fooda – poskarżył się Chris, z zazdrością patrząc na sałatkę Hanka. – Connor to zrobił?

\- Gotuje mu – parsknął śmiechem Gavin. – Jak na dobrą, plastikową żonę przystało.

\- Serio zaraz cię zastrzelę – ostrzegł go Hank. – Ten żart nie jest nawet śmieszny.

\- Trochę jest, bo brzmi prawdziwie – zauważył Jeffrey i korzystając z nieuwagi Hanka ukradł mu kawałek łososia z pudełka.

\- Ej, nie brudnymi paluchami! – zawołał wściekły za szefem, zamykając kompletnie pudełko. Może jak nie będą widzieć zawartości, to zapomną co nią jest?

\- Cholera, Hank, nieźle się ustawiłeś z tym androidem – powiedział z podziwem Fowler. Oczy aż mu błyszczały od zachwytów, ale nie tak jak Connorowi, którego rozpierała duma. Hank miał ochotę oddać swój lunch innym tylko po to, by więcej osób pochwaliło androida i wywołało u niego ten pełen radości uśmiech. – Nie chcesz się zamienić na jedzenia?

\- Jesteśmy w podstawówce, czy jak?

\- Mam sałatkę cezar – przekonywał dalej.

\- W życiu – odmówił od razu. Gdyby to była sałatka zrobiona przez Connora, to może by się zastanowił, ale zwykła sałatka zrobiona przez żonę Fowlera, która nie umiałaby nic ugotować nawet gdyby przystawiono jej pistolet do głowy? Ten sam pistolet nie zmusiłby Hanka do zjedzenia czegokolwiek, co wyszło spod rąk tej kobiety. Dobrze wychodziły jej tylko drinki.

W końcu wszyscy się rozeszli, ale nie przestali go obserwować z zazdrością. Następnego dnia też się to nie zmieniło, gdy Connor znów zrobił mu lunch do pracy. Trzeciego dnia Hank zjadł w samochodzie, bo publika podczas jedzenia to nie było coś, czego pragnął. Connor towarzyszył mu przy każdym kęsie.

Po cichu ta zazdrość go cieszyła. Głównie dlatego, bo pomimo błagań wszystkich, by Connor im gotował, chociaż raz na jakiś czas, android zawsze odmawiał. Raz nawet za bardzo, przez co Hank zrobił się czerwieńszy niż pomidory w daniu, które tego dnia zrobił mu Connor.

\- Przykro mi, ale Hank jest moim priorytetem i nie chciałbym zaniedbać go przez przypadek, by coś wam ugotować – powiedział z poważną miną, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia wszystkich, którym to mówił, a którzy z uśmiechami przyglądali się zawstydzonemu Hankowi. – Ale cieszę się, że doceniacie moje zdolności kulinarne.

Doceniają, to mało powiedziane, ludzie oszaleli na ich punkcie, ale póki co jedynym szczęściarzem, który mógł skosztować tych wszystkich pyszności, był Hank. I miał nadzieję, że tak pozostanie.  

***  
Hank tak się przyzwyczaił do gotowania przez Connora, że trochę obawiał się kolejnego dnia wolnego, podczas którego android zamierzał odwiedzić Jerycho i to już z samego rana. To oznaczało, że po obudzeniu nie będzie czekało na Hank śniadanie, a potem nie będzie pomagał Connorowi w przygotowaniu obiadu jak ostatnim razem tydzień temu.

Nie uważał się za złego kucharza, ale przy Connorze każdy wypadał blado, a normalne jedzenie straciło już kompletnie dla Hanka smak. Już nawet nie zaglądał do Gary’ego, co najwyżej żeby pogadać, ale już u niego nie kupował. Nie musiał, Connor zawsze miał przygotowany dla niego lunch. Nie wyobrażał sobie teraz jak miałby przez jeden dzień sam dla siebie gotować, gdy wszystko co nieprzyrządzone przez androida miało smak kartonów.

Może nie będzie jadł? Miał chyba dość tłuszczu w organizmie, by przetrwać jeden dzień bez jedzenia. Nie byłby to zresztą pierwszy raz. Problem w tym, że Connor na pewno by się tym zmartwił, może nawet zrobił nieco zły, że Hank zrobił coś tak głupiego i zignorował potrzeby swojego ciała.

Więc ta opcja odpadała. Czy tego chciał czy nie, będzie musiał sam sobie coś ugotować. Może nie będzie tak źle? Connor na pewno miał już w lodówce tylko takie rzeczy, które uznawał za zdrowe dla Hanka, na pewno choć trochę będą smakować jak jego własne dania. To tylko jeden dzień, poradzi sobie. Jutro już wszystko wróci do normy, a gdy Connor przyjdzie do domu wieczorem, przykuje go w kuchni, żeby już nigdy z niej nie uciekł i mógł Hankowi gotować do końca jego życia.

Okej, to popierdolone i wcale nie zamierzał wcielić tego planu w życie. To po prostu perspektywa braku jedzenia Connora rzuciła mu się na mózg, to wszystko. Przez to nawet wstanie z łóżka było dla niego trudne, zwłaszcza gdy nie słyszał kroków Connora po drugiej stronie drzwi, tylko klikanie pazurów Sumo o posadzkę. Gdyby nie wiedział, jak wygląda depresja, pomyślałby, że właśnie tak.

\- Jebać to – stwierdził i wstał. Nie będzie tracił całego dnia na użalaniu się nad sobą w łóżku. Im szybciej zabierze się do roboty i zrobi sobie śniadanie, tym lepiej.

Hank doczłapał do kuchni, zaczął sobie robić kawę i wtedy zauważył kartkę na lodówce. Zaciekawiony podszedł bliżej i przeczytał napisane idealnym pismem słowa.

_„Skoro nie będzie mnie aż do kolacji, postanowiłem zrobić ci śniadanie i obiad na zapas, żebyś nie musiał się męczyć z gotowaniem. Wystarczy tylko podgrzać w piekarniku parę minut. Smacznego :)”_

\- Chryste – westchnął i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Kto w tych czasach jeszcze używa emotikon? Najwyraźniej Connor. Brakowało tylko jeszcze podpisu „kochający Connor” czy coś w tym stylu. Uroczy dureń. 

Zerwał kartkę z lodówki i podszedł do komputera, chowając wiadomość do szuflady biurka. Może był trochę sentymentalny, wielkie mi halo. Nikt i tak nie musiał się o tym dowiedzieć.

Wrócił do lodówki i od razu zlokalizował zostawione przez Connora jedzenie. Jedno danie wyglądało na jakieś fikuśne naleśniki, a drugie to była lasagne. Coś mu mówiło, że to drugie ma w sobie tylko warzywa i ani grama mięsa, ale nie przejął się tym, bo tak czy inaczej będzie pyszne.

Wyjął naleśniki i szybko przełożył je do piekarnika. Całe szczęście maszyna sama obliczyła potrzebną do podgrzania temperaturę i ile czasu podgrzewanie potrwa, ale gdyby nie to, mógł się założyć, że Connor by zostawił dokładną instrukcję, posuwając się nawet do tego, by wskazać dokładne miejsce, gdzie w piekarniku ma stać jedzenie, by zostało podgrzane idealnie.

Dwie minuty i naleśniki były ciepłe, ale nie gorące. Hank usiadł z nimi przy stole i był nawet tak miły, że kawałek rzucił Sumo, który po pochłonięciu jedzenia w ciągu sekundy, natarczywy wrócił po więcej.

\- Nie tylko mnie to smakuje, co? – zapytał bernardyna, drapiąc go za uszami. Sumo zaskomlał, kładąc mu głowę na udzie i patrząc na niego szczenięcymi oczkami. – Okej, jeszcze jeden. Może poproszę Connora, by i tobie gotował? Na pewno to będzie lepsze niż twoja karma.

Sumo chyba spodobał się ten pomysł, bo energicznie zamerdał ogonem. Albo po prostu ucieszył się z kolejnego kawałka naleśnika, który złapał w powietrzu, od razu chcąc więcej. Hank nie miał serca, by mu odmówić, nawet jeśli był głodny jak nigdy. Sumo był jednak jedyną… osobą? Istotą, z którą był skłonny się podzielić Connorem i jego talentem do gotowania.

***  
Dwa tygodnie od pierwszego dania i Connor dalej nie zrobił kroku w przód. Hank był praktycznie pewny, że któregoś ranka zastania na talerzu jajka sadzone w kształcie serca, ale najwyraźniej android bał się wykonać pierwszy krok, choć jego zauroczenie było z każdym dniem coraz bardziej wyraźne.

Postanowił dać mu jeszcze trochę czasu nim sam interweniuje i po prostu przyprze androida do najbliższej ściany i pocałuje. Może nie byłby to najlepszy pierwszy pocałunek dla Connora, ale miał już swoją szansę, by coś w tym kierunku podziałać zamiast tylko patrzeć się na usta Hanka jakby nie potrafił na nic innego. Przez tą nieporadność androida czuł się jakby pragnął nastolatka.

Mieli kolejny dzień wolny, który należał im się jak psu buda po ostatniej sprawie. Jakiś psychol wysadził kilka androidów w powietrze. Skala tego przestępstwa była tak duża, że sam Markus obserwował przebieg śledztwa, a Connor z radością dzielił się z nim wszystkimi dowodami i tropami, na jakie natrafili. Ujęli sprawcę po pięciu dniach, jak budował kolejną bombę, którą zamierzał znów zabić niewinne androidy. Teraz czekało go dożywocie w więzieniu. Hank nie był zwolennikiem kary śmierci, ale i tak uważał, że za wysadzenie ludzi bombą facet powinien zostać ukarany gorzej. Najgorsze jednak było, to że najpewniej nie był sam, a jego pomysł może się spodobać innym sukinsynom, którzy dalej uważali androidy tylko za maszyny. Gavin i RK900 przejęli chwilowo śledztwo i szukali już wspólników bombowca, których ten mógł mieć. Gdy Hank i Connor wrócą z wolnego, zapewne całą czwórką się tym zajmą.

Na razie jednak zajmą się doprowadzeniem się do porządku po tym co ostatnio zobaczyli. Hank nie przeżył tego jakoś szczególnie, był już zahartowany i widok zwłok, nawet tak rozszarpanych przez wybuch nie robił na nim wielkiego wrażenia. Zwłaszcza że mimo wszystko tyrium i kawałki plastiku nie kojarzyły się aż tak ze śmiercią.

Connor przeżył to zdecydowanie gorzej, choć nie była to pierwsza sprawa dla niego, podczas której widział zamordowane androidy w okropnym stanie. Podczas trwania śledztwa cały chodził podminowany i wyglądał jakby żałował, że ma uczucia. Po złapaniu tego psychola było już lepiej, ale Hank nie miał wątpliwości, że Connor jeszcze przez kilka dni będzie się tym wszystkim zamartwiał. Dopóki nie będzie to wpływać na jego życie, Hank nie zamierzał go zmuszać do zwierzeń na ten temat i pozwoli mu poradzić sobie z tym samemu.

Nie był zaskoczony widokiem androida w kuchni, gdy wyszedł z łazienki ubrany w czyste ciuchy. Sumo od razu do niego podbiegł, popiskując i trącając go łbem w nogi.

\- Co jest, piesku? – zapytał przyklękając przy bernardynie. Sumo zaczął go lizać po twarzy, nie przestając piszczeć. – Kurwa, Sumo, dopiero co się kąpałem.

Ale pies nie zwracał na jego protesty uwagi i nim Hank stanął znów prosto, całą twarz miał obślinioną.

\- Nie wiem co mu jest – przyznał Connor, oglądając się za siebie, by na nich spojrzeć. – Zachowuje się tak od świtu. Wyprowadzałem go na spacer, nakarmiłem, ale cały czas piszczy i przeszkadza mi w gotowaniu.

Na potwierdzenie tych słów, Sumo podreptał do Connora i trącił go łbem jak wcześniej Hanka. Android zachwiał się nieznacznie, ale utrzymał równowagę.

\- Sumo, noga! – zawołał Hank, chcąc jakoś uratować swojego partnera przed natarczywym psem, ale ten nie posłuchał. – Sumo!

Bernardyn w końcu posłuchał i wciąż piszcząc wrócił do Hanka. Nie miał pojęcia co tego psa dzisiaj ugryzło, ale miał nadzieję, że to nic poważnego, bo nie miał ochoty na wizytę u weterynarza. Choć pewnie gdyby to było coś z jego zdrowiem, Connor już by to wykrył. Na pewno potrafił skanować nie tylko ludzi.

\- Odbiło ci dzisiaj zdrowo, głąbie – powiedział do Sumo, który ruszył za nim do stołu. Connor właśnie skończył gotować i z dumą zaprezentował przed Hankiem śniadanie. Wyglądało jak jakieś kotlety, ale zapewne mniej tuczące i delikatne jak cholera. Tylko taki rodzaj mięsa był dopuszczalny na śniadanie. – Dzięki, Con. Nie ugryzł cię czy coś?

Sumo nigdy nie ugryzł człowieka, ale nigdy też nie widział, by się tak zachowywał. Kto wie, co mógłby zrobić w tym stanie.

\- Nie, był łagodny w swoim nagabywaniu mnie – odpowiedział android i usiadł na drugim krześle. – Wygląda na zdrowego, ale chyba wezmę go po śniadaniu do weterynarza. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Hank westchnął. Nie chciał tej wycieczki, ale to mogło być coś poważnego, a nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby Sumo coś się stało.

\- Chyba będzie trzeba – zgodził się z nim. Sumo siedział obok niego i dalej skomlał, przebierając nerwowo przednimi łapami, sukcesywnie przemieszczając się kawałek po kawałku coraz bliżej. – Co? Chcesz kawałek?

Odkroił widelcem kawałek mięsa i rzucił na podłogę, ale Sumo nawet go nie powąchał.

\- Chyba nie jest głodny – zauważył Connor. – Jedzenia z miski też nie zjadł.

Hank zerknął za siebie. Faktycznie, miska była pełna. Coś nie do pomyślenia w normalnych okolicznościach, Sumo praktycznie zawsze był głodny, zwłaszcza odkąd zamieszkał z nimi Connor, który zabierał bernardyna na dłuższe spacery i dawał mu się wybiegać, co Hank zaniedbywał od bardzo dawna.

\- Co ci jest, kolego, co? – zapytał Sumo, który odpowiedział piśnięciem. Hank zapragnął coś zrobić, jakoś pomóc swojemu psu, ale nie wiedział nawet co mu dolega. Ostatecznie pogłaskał go tylko po łbie, mając nadzieję, że może bernardynowi brakuje bliskości. – Chyba nie czuje jakiejś suki mającej cieczkę, co?

\- Jest wykastrowany, na pewno by nie zareagował – zapewnił Connor. – Poza tym, raczej byłby teraz pod drzwiami i wył, a nie piszczał przy nas.

Hank mruknął w zastanowieniu i zaczął jeść, cały czas uważnie obserwując Sumo, który zaczął mu wpychać łeb pod łokieć, aż w pewnym momencie nawet próbował się oprzeć łapami o stół.

\- Sumo, nie! – zabronił, a bernardyn zaskomlał żałośnie, dalej siedząc blisko. – Jeszcze jeden taki numer i wylecisz na dwór.

Nie zrobiłby tego, ale musiał go jakoś zastraszyć, żeby zjeść w spokoju. Connor znów przeszedł samego siebie. Nie oczekiwał po nim niczego innego, a mimo to i tak był zawsze zaskoczony, gdy próbował pierwszy kęs. Mięso jak zwykle było idealne i rozpływało się z nutką słodyczy w ustach.

\- Gdy już wrócimy od weterynarza, myślałem, że moglibyśmy odwiedzić Jerycho – zaproponował Connor. – Markus też dzisiaj odpoczywa, więc to będzie świetna okazja, byście się lepiej poznali. Poznasz też Simona i resztę.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – odparł i przetarł usta dłonią. – Dużo się tam zmieniło od ostatniego razu?

Był tam tylko raz, gdy Connor zawoził biokomponenty i niebieską krew, którą ludzie dostarczyli na komisariat. Nie zwiedził całego budynku, ale zdążył poznać przelotnie Markusa i jego ówczesną dziewczynę – North. Powiedziałby, że miło było ją poznać, ale ona chyba miała inne zdanie na ten temat. Był ciekawy, czy Simon też będzie patrzył na niego z taką żądzą mordu jak tamta dziewczyna.

\- Niewiele – przyznał android, bawiąc się swoją ukochaną monetą. Hank obserwował wykonywane przez niego sztuczki z podziwem. Wciąż nie nauczył się ich odtwarzać. – Na pewno jest tam przytulniej niż ostatnio, kiedy tam byłeś.

Hank znów podrapał się wokół ust i odepchnął Sumo nogą, gdy ten znowu zaczął się pchać ze swoim obślinionym pyskiem.

\- Żeby tylko i tego miejsca nikt nie wysadził.

\- Niemożliwe – stwierdził od razu Connor. – Od samego początku wszyscy pilnują Jerycha. Nikt się tam nie zakradnie i nie podłoży bomby.

\- Poproszę Jeffreya, by wysłał dodatkowe patrole tak na wszelki wypadek – zdecydował Hank. Chyba ślina Sumo dostała mu się do ust, bo cały czas go swędziały.

\- Proponuje wysłać Gavina. Na pewno ucieszy się z obserwowania jednego miejsca przez długi czas.

Hank zaśmiał się cicho i od razu wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Ta, na pewno byłby podekscytowany – zgodził się, oddychając ciężej niż chwilę wcześniej. Mało tego, dalej go swędziały usta i czuł się dziwnie… przestraszony, co pewnie miało jakiś związek z coraz szybciej bijącym sercem.  – Kurwa.

Connor popatrzył na niego zmartwiony, a on nie mógł się przestać drapać, a im mocniej to robił, tym ciężej mu się oddychało, aż w pewnym momencie poczuł się, jakby ktoś zaciskał mu palce na szyi. Natychmiast przestał się ruszać, choć swędzenie było tak silne, że ledwo je ignorował. Zamiast się drapać, zaczął uspokajać swój oddech. Już po kilku sekundach odkrył, że nic to nie daje, a wdechy są coraz płytsze.

O nie.

Sumo znów zaskomlał i trącił go łbem. Zignorował go i spojrzał na swój talerz ze zjedzonym do połowy śniadaniem. Nie dostrzegł nic podejrzanego, ale to nic nie znaczyło.

\- Hank?

\- Connor, dodałeś do tego truskawki? – zapytał praktycznie bez tchu. Wypowiedzenie każdego słowa to był niewiarygodny wysiłek. Czuł się i oddychał jakby przebiegł maraton.

\- Tylko do sosu. – Więc stąd ta jego słodycz. I dlatego nie widział całych owoców, choć gdy teraz przyglądał się uważniej, dostrzegał te cholerne, żółte ziarenka, ledwie widoczne, ale z pewnością obecne. – Hank, wszystko w porządku? Przejawiasz objawy wstrząsu anafilaktycznego.

\- No, kurwa, niemożliwe – wydyszał, czując jak puchną mu usta. – Mam uczulenie na truskawki.

Szok na twarzy androida był tak komiczny, że gdyby nie okoliczności, to by się zaśmiał. Nie był jednak w nastroju na śmiech, gdy ten mógł się bardzo szybko zakończyć śmiercią. Już zapomniał jak kurewsko straszne jest duszenie się, powolna utrata oddechu i czucie jak tchawica przestaje przepuszczać powietrze.

Potrzebował lekarza. Najlepiej całego szpitala. Trzeba było jednak kupić ten środek na alergię wypuszczony na rynek pięć lat temu. Skąd miał jednak wiedzieć, że po usunięciu truskawek z diety jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu, będzie musiał go użyć? Dobrze uważał co je, myślał że Connor też będzie uważał.

Wstał szybko od stołu, by jakoś doczłapać do auta, ale to był bardzo zły pomysł. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, a tlen w płucach momentalnie się skończył i stracił cały oddech. Kolana od razu się pod nim ugięły i nim się zorientował, runął na podłogę, omal nie przygniatając skamlącego Sumo. 

\- Hank! – usłyszał przerażony głos Connora, który po chwili pojawił się obok niego, sprawdzając czy nie zranił się podczas upadku. – O nie, co ja narobiłem! Nie chciałem, przepraszam! Zadzwonię po karetkę. 

Miał nadzieję, że przyjadą szybko. Nie miał pojęcia ile jeszcze zdoła wytrzymać w tym ciągle pogarszającym się stanie. Dusił się sekunda po sekundzie, a każdy kolejny wdech dostarczał coraz mniej tlenu, jakby nagle znalazł się na samym szczycie Everestu.

\- Karetka już jedzie, będzie dobrze, uratują cię – zapewnił Connor. Nawet nie słyszał jak wzywał pogotowie, zbyt zajęty słuchaniem własnego świszczącego oddechu i panikującego bernardyna. – Przepraszam. Powinienem był sprawdzić, czy nie masz żadnych alergii. Przepraszam, nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie, przysięgam, nie zacznij mnie teraz nienawidzić, proszę. Przepraszam, przepraszam.

Nawet nie był zły, może tylko na to, że nie mógł tego powiedzieć Connorowi, gdy był bardziej zajęty łapaniem każdego, cennego oddechu. Powie mu to, gdy już będzie po wszystkim. Nie miał co winić Connora. Sam mógł mu powiedzieć o alergii, gdy android zaczął dla niego gotować. 

Sumo wył jak opętany. Nie cierpiał, kiedy to robił, był za głośny, a od jego jazgotania serce krwawiło. Gdyby tylko mógł, zacząłby go teraz głaskać i jakoś uspokajać, ale nie mógł się praktycznie ruszyć. Nie ryzykowałby nawet w stanie, gdy nawet najmniejszy ruch palcem wydawał się pozbawiać go tchu.

\- Będzie dobrze, Hank – usłyszał znów Connora. Jego głos był wyraźny pomimo psiego wycia. Skupił wzrok na androidzie, który nachylał się nad nim i gładził go po policzku jedną dłonią, a drugą trzymał go za rękę. Płakał. Pierwszy raz widział Connora płaczącego. – Karetka dotrze za około dwie minuty, nie umrzesz, Hank. – Connor wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze, a gdy znów się odezwał, jego głos załamał się. – Proszę, nie umieraj. Nie wiem co bez ciebie zrobię. Przepraszam, tylko nie umieraj. Proszę.

To było nawet gorsze niż zawodzący Sumo. Connor był teraz tak śmiertelnie przerażony, Hank chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie miał jak się odezwać, gdy walczył o każdy oddech, co było z każdą chwilą coraz trudniejsze, jakby imadło zaciskało mu się na tchawicy, a płuca nagle zalał dookoła beton, nie pozwalając im się rozszerzać. Starał się łapczywie brać kolejne wdechy, ale nie ważne jak się starał, tlenu było coraz mniej.

Wiele by dał, by móc uspokoić Connora i zapewnić go, że tak łatwo się go nie pozbędzie, ale mógł tylko bezradnie patrzeć i samemu nie panikować, gdy jego instynkt przetrwania wariował od niedotlenienia. Panika to by było najgorsze wyjście w tej chwili, oznaczała natychmiastowy brak dopływu tlenu. Musiał zachować spokój tak długo jak tylko się da, nawet jeśli się bał. O siebie i o Connora.

Nie zginie. Nie ma chuja, że po tylu latach w policji i przeżyciu rewolucji androidów pokonają go jakieś głupie owoce! Jeszcze w listopadzie nie miałby nic przeciwko. Gdyby nie to, że uduszenie było zbyt bolesną i przerażającą śmiercią, to zamiast grać praktycznie co noc w rosyjską ruletkę, kupiłby raz paczkę truskawek i nażarł się ich tyle, że szok załatwiłby go od razu.

Teraz by tego nie zrobił. Nie chciał już umrzeć. Chciał żyć i dalej pracować w policji, u boku Connora. Obserwować jak z każdym dniem robi się coraz bardziej ludzki, jak dalej popełnia te swoje gafy. Chciał odnowić stare znajomości i nawiązać nowe, zarówno z ludźmi, jak i z androidami. Chciał widzieć jak androidy stają się równe w oczach prawa, może nawet jak jakiś android zostaje wybrany prezydentem. Chciał obejmować Connora każdej nocy podczas zasypiania i budzić się obok niego rano. Chciał dalej jeść jego kulinarne dzieła sztuki, chciał widzieć jego uśmiech, gdy po raz kolejny go komplementuje. Chciał go całować tak długo, aż nawet w jego mechanicznych płucach zabraknie tchu, a jego twarz zrobi się cała błękitna. Chciał widzieć ten cudny kolor na całym jego ciele, gdy będzie je pieścił, zachęcany do tego przez samego Connora, który nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie doświadczył. Nie mógł zrobić tego wszystkiego, jeśli będzie martwy.

Pomimo starań Sumo, by zagłuszyć nawet startujący odrzutowiec, Hank usłyszał syrenę karetki. Nie miał pojęcia co stało się potem, bo te niewielkie ilości tlenu, które dostarczał do płuc to było za mało, by pozwolić mu być dalej świadomym. Stracił przytomność, wciąż słysząc wycie bernardyna i błaganie Connora. 

***  
Hank dobrze znał szpitale. Ich zapach, dźwięki które w nich rozbrzmiewały. Bywał tu nie raz, czasami z mniejszych, a czasami z większych powodów. Trzy razy mu się zdarzyło, że dostawał się do szpitala nieprzytomny i odzyskiwał świadomość już w szpitalnym łóżku. Teraz mógł doliczyć i czwarty raz.

Z trudem otworzył oczy i spojrzał w sufit nad sobą. Światła były przygaszone, więc nie został oślepiony. Długo na sufit sobie nie popatrzył, bo po chwili od obudzenia w polu jego widzenia pojawiła się zmartwiona twarz Connora.

\- Hank? – zapytał niepewnie, jakby wcale nie wiedział, że Hank jest przytomny.

\- Hej – przywitał się, nie bardzo wiedząc co innego powiedzieć. Cieszył się, że żyje, bo mogło się skończyć naprawdę źle.

\- Hank, tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest – powiedział z ulgą android. Hank znów dostrzegł w jego oczach łzy nim Connor uściskał go mocno.

\- No już, już, nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, klepiąc partnera po plecach. Connor jednak go nie puścił, nie od razu, więc Hank musiał jeszcze przez parę sekund słuchać drżących oddechów androida i czuć jego łzy na ramieniu. – Już ci lepiej? – spytał, gdy Connor się odsunął, robiąc kilka kroków w tył od łóżka.

\- Myślałem, że umrzesz – wyznał, dalej śmiertelnie przerażony atakiem. Nawet ręce mu się trzęsły, ale w bardzo mechaniczny sposób.

\- Potrzeba czegoś więcej niż kilku truskawek, by mnie zabić – zaśmiał się pod nosem Hank. Jak dobrze było móc to robić bez obawy o to, że zaraz się udusi.

\- Dałem tylko dwie – wytłumaczył się Connor spanikowany.

\- O dwie za dużo. Nawet kawałek jednej by mnie tak załatwił, moja alergia jest naprawdę mocna.

Może powinien był powiedzieć to nieco łagodniej, bo Connor praktycznie dostał ataku paniki i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po sali, prawdopodobnie niepokojąc innych pacjentów. Jego dioda była czerwona i cały czas mrugała.

\- Przepraszam, Hank – powiedział nie patrząc na niego. – Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, nie taki był mój zamiar, ja tylko…

\- Connor, spokojnie – uspokoił go, nie mogąc na niego patrzeć w takim stanie. Connor zatrzymał się, a dioda zmieniła kolor na żółty. – Wiem, że nie chciałeś mnie zabić. To był wypadek.

\- Który nie powinien był się wydarzyć! – uparł się android. – Powinienem był sprawdzić czy masz jakieś alergie, masz to w danych ze szpitala. Mogłem ciebie zapytać. Zamiast tego naraziłem cię na śmierć. Zrozumiem, jeśli mi już nigdy nie zaufasz…

\- Do kurwy nędzy, Connor – przerwał mu zanim zdążył się zagalopować. Jeszcze mu tego brakowało, żeby android się zestresował i wyłączył. Albo zaczął samobiczować czy coś. – Jasne, nie zapytanie o alergie było głupie, ale ja też mogłem ci o nich powiedzieć. Założyłem po prostu, że skoro wiesz o mnie wszystko, to o alergiach też.

\- Dlatego właśnie to moja wina – nie ustępował Connor. – W moim interesie leżało dowiedzenie się o twoich alergiach.

\- Nie, w moich leżało poinformowanie cię – nie dawał za wygraną Hank. Nie pozwoli, by Connor obwiniał się o coś, co nie było jego winą. A już na pewno nie w całości. Mimo wszystko to była trochę jego wina, ale nie zamierzał mu tego mówić, bo wpadłby w histerię. – Wiem, że czujesz się winny, w porządku, to nic złego, ale przestań pierdolić o utracie zaufania do ciebie. Ufam ci jak nikomu innemu, jesteśmy partnerami i jeden głupi wypadek tego nie zmieni. Rozumiemy się?

Connor niepewnie przytaknął, ale dalej nie wyglądał na uspokojonego, bo dioda wciąż nie była niebieska, ale przynajmniej nie była też czerwona.

\- Powinienem był zachować się lepiej albo posłuchać Sumo – mówił dalej. Hank całkiem zapomniał o zachowaniu bernardyna. Teraz miało sens. Dobry pies. – Ale byłem tak podekscytowany możliwością gotowania ci, że kompletnie zapomniałem o sprawdzeniu takiej ważnej rzeczy.

\- To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy czegoś zapomniałeś – zauważył z rozbawieniem Hank. Może żartowanie z sytuacji uspokoi androida. – W końcu.

Connor wyglądał jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale bał się to zrobić.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, Hank – przeprosił znowu, patrząc mu w oczy. – To nie powinno było się nigdy wydarzyć. Przepraszam, że tak cię naraziłem. Przepraszam. Wybacz mi.

\- Nie mam ci czego wybaczać, bo nie jestem zły – zapewnił go. – Zdarzyło się, przeżyłem, nic mi nie jest.

\- Gdybym to danie zrobił w czasie, kiedy nie było mnie w domu…

\- Okej, zatrzymaj się w tej chwili – rozkazał.

\- Przecież stoję – zauważył zmieszany. Musiało już być z nim lepiej, jeśli sobie żartował, ale Hank nie odetchnie z ulgą dopóki nie zobaczy niebieskiej diody.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – skomentował. – Słuchaj, Connor, nie waż się wyobrażać sobie tego, co mogło się stać, okej? Nie stało się i to jest najważniejsze. Nie przejmuj się już tym, dobra?

Minęło kilka sekund, ale dioda Connora wreszcie powróciła do normalnego koloru, a on sam uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Mogę przeprosić jeszcze raz? – zapytał. Hank przewrócił oczami.

\- Jeśli poczujesz się dzięki temu lepiej… - Ruszył ręką, zachęcając androida do mówienia.  

\- Przepraszam, Hank – powtórzył, a jego głos był pełen żalu. – Nigdy nie chciałem ci zrobić krzywdy, a dzisiaj prawie cię straciłem, choć obiecałem sobie, że będę cię chronić za wszelką cenę.

\- Próba zabójstwa to była po to, by uratować mnie przed alkoholizmem? – zażartował, podejmując ryzyko, które na szczęście się opłaciło. Connor nie zaczął się znowu obwiniać tylko uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie powinieneś z tego żartować – zauważył nieco zmartwiony.

\- Oj powinienem, bo to zabawne – stwierdził rozbawiony. – Android pominął coś w swoim planie i prawie zamordował swojego partnera truskawkami. To by wyglądało świetnie w gazecie. Stalibyśmy się memem.

\- Cieszę się, że bliskie spotkanie ze śmiercią cię bawi. – Connor silił się na oburzenie, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło, gdy nie potrafił ukryć swojego uśmiechu.

\- Hej, przymknij się, to nie ja próbowałem cię zamordować jedzeniem.

\- Nie chciałem cię zamordować – wytłumaczył się, dalej się uśmiechając.

\- Ah tak? Więc co to było? – zapytał, czekając na wyjaśnienie androida, które mogło być tylko jedno.

Connor skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i popatrzył gdzieś w bok na kotarę, która oddzielała ich od innego pacjenta. Policzki androida zrobiły się błękitne.

\- Chciałem to powiedzieć w innych okolicznościach, poczekać jeszcze chwilę, ale dzisiaj było tak blisko, a bym cię stracił, że nie powinienem dłużej czekać. – Connor spojrzał na niego nerwowo i Hank wiedział już, co chce powiedzieć. – Nie chciałem cię zamordować, Hank. Chciałem ci po prostu pokazać jak bardzo cię kocham, a w Internecie było napisane, że gotowanie to dobry sposób na pokazanie swoich uczuć.

Chociaż spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, to tętno i tak mu skoczyło po usłyszeniu tego wyznania, które nawet nie było jakieś szczególnie piękne czy romantyczne, gdy było wciśnięte w całe zdanie, ale na pewno było szczere, o czym świadczyły emocje w głosie Connora.

Biedak wyglądał na przerażonego swoim wyznaniem, nerwowo zacierał ręce i patrzył na boki, a dioda znów zrobiła się żółta. Bał się odrzucenia albo gniewu Hanka, ale mimo to wyznał swoje uczucia, bo czegoś gorszego bał się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Kochasz mnie? – zapytał dla pewności i dyskretnie się uszczypnął, by upewnić się, że to nie sen. Albo niebo. Nie miał pojęcia czemu w jego niebie miałby być Connor, ale android na pewno znalazłby sposób, by tam za nim pójść. Był jak cień, nie dało się go pozbyć. Nie że Hank miał to w planach.

Connor popatrzył na niego i wyglądał teraz tak bezbronnie, że Hank cudem powstrzymał się przed wyskoczeniem z łóżka, by go ochronić własnym ciałem przed… przed czymkolwiek.

\- Bardziej niż życie – wyszeptał, ale na tyle głośno, że Hank i tak to usłyszał. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach i przez moment czuł się, jakby znów się dusił. Connor musiał to wychwycić, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się niepokój.

\- Chodź tu – powiedział i skinął na niego palcem. Android zrobił krok w przód, ale tylko tyle. – Podejdź, no chodź.

Tym razem Connor podszedł bliżej, tak jak był, gdy jeszcze chwilę temu go objął. Hank znów skinął na niego palcem, a android pochylił się, wpatrzony nieobecnym wzrokiem w jego usta. Skupienie szybko powróciło do jego oczu, gdy Hank uderzył go otwartą dłonią w tył głowy.

\- Czy to nie powinien być moment, kiedy się pocałujemy? – zapytał zmieszany Connor, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie, to jest moment, kiedy wale cię w twój pusty łeb za szukanie porad w Internecie i nie wzięcie pod uwagę alergii w swoim planie – wyjaśnił mu z uśmiechem, który Connor odwzajemnił.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, znów skupiony na ustach przed sobą. Hank nie miał serca dłużej odmawiać mu tego, czego tak pragnął.

\- Teraz możemy się pocałować.

Ponownie uniósł dłoń do góry, ale tym razem nie walnął nią androida tylko położył ją delikatnie z tyłu jego głowy i przyciągnął go powoli do siebie, nim ich usta złączyły się. Connor zadrżał momentalnie i prawie poleciał do przodu, w ostatniej chwili podtrzymując się rękoma nad Hankiem.

Zawsze mu się wydawało, że całowanie androida będzie nieco dziwne, że poczuje od razu różnicę. Był więc pozytywnie zaskoczony, gdy usta Connora okazały się miękkie i ciepłe jak u człowieka. Tak dobrze było w końcu ich posmakować, nawet jeśli poczuł dziwny, syntetyczny posmak, gdy wsunął androidowi język do rozchylonych ust. To była jedyna różnica, jaką zaobserwował.

Minęło trochę czasu odkąd ostatni raz się całował, już zapomniał jakie to przyjemne. Fakt, że teraz robił to z Connorem, czynił ten pocałunek jeszcze lepszym. Android był niepewny w swoich ruchach, nieco niezdarny, ale szybko łapał o co chodzi, a jego zapał udzielił się Hankowi.

Zadrżał, gdy Connor położył mu dłoń na policzku, gładząc go delikatnie palcami, dopóki nie wplótł ich we włosy, otwierając szerzej usta do pocałunku. Hank od razu skorzystał, rozkoszując się dotykiem drugiej osoby. Dawno nie czuł się tak jak teraz, tak żywy. Czy tak czuły się androidy, gdy stawały się defektami?

Zaczął całować androida z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem, chcąc i jego doprowadzić do desperacji. Wiedział, że mu się udało, gdy Connor zaczął sapać, choć wcale nie potrzebował powietrza. Gdyby otworzył oczy, pewnie zobaczyłby jego niebieskie policzki. Prawie to zrobił, ale zamiast tego skupił się na całowaniu, uczeniu się ust Connora na pamięć, by każdego dnia doprowadzać go do takiego stanu jak teraz, kiedy praktycznie wspinał mu się na łóżko, by zwiększyć kontakt pomiędzy ich ciałami.

Hank nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Objął Connora ramieniem i zamruczał mu w usta. Poczuł jak android zadrżał w jego uścisku i sapnął zaskoczony, nim przyparł mocniej wargami do ust Hanka, nieśmiało dołączając swój język. Hank miał nadzieję, że android jakoś go dezynfekował po przeszukiwaniu miejsc zbrodni.

Trwało to trochę, obaj całowali z zapałem, dotykając się gdzie tylko mogli dosięgnąć. Hank nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem wytrzymał tyle lat bez całowania, a potem kilka miesięcy bez całowania konkretnie Connora. To było takie właściwe, że nie chciał nigdy przestać. Czuł się zupełnie jakby wreszcie wszystko w jego życiu było na właściwym miejscu i mógł zacząć powrót do stanu sprzed śmierci Cole’a, kiedy był naprawdę szczęśliwy. W końcu czuł, że bez żalu może to zrobić, że ma na to siłę i chęci, które dawał mu pocałunek Connora.

Jak bardzo by nie chciał całować androida już do końca swojego życia, musieli przestać zanim cała maszyneria podpięta do Hanka zacznie wyć jak syrena przeciwmgielna. Delikatnie odsunął od siebie Connora, który wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale i na dobrze zaspokojonego. Nie pomylił się, policzki miał niebieskie tak jak sądził, a oczy przymknięte i o dziwo nieco zamglone. Oddychał też ciężko przez rozchylone usta, które wręcz prosiły, by znowu je pocałować. Hank się powstrzymał i oblizał własne wargi, czując wciąż na nich unikalny smak Connora. Mógłby się do niego przyzwyczaić.

\- Lubię całowanie – odezwał się pierwszy Connor, mówiąc to takim głosem, jakby właśnie wyrażał opinie na temat spodni.

\- Zauważyłem – odparł Hank z uśmiechem. Sam czuł się nieco bez tchu i pewnie miał własne rumieńce na policzkach.

\- Możemy to powtórzyć? – spytał podekscytowany, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej niż już był.

\- Moglibyśmy, ale nie wiem czy pielęgniarki i pielęgniarze ucieszą się, gdy przylecą słysząc alarm całej tej maszynerii, bo mi tętno podskoczy.

Spojrzał na maszyny, do których go podłączyli i od razu zauważył, że tętno już mu znacząco podskoczyło, ale nie na tyle, by alarmować pielęgniarki i pielęgniarzy.

Connor również popatrzył na sprzęt, zmrużył groźnie oczy i wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, odsłaniając biały plastik znajdujący się pod skórą. Dotknął jednej z maszyn i ta momentalnie została wyłączona.

\- Sam mogę cię monitorować – wyjaśnił android, pochylając się znowu nad Hankiem.

\- Czyżby? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią Hank i wplótł palce we idealnie ułożone włosy Connora. Za chwilę nie będą już takie idealne.

\- Robię to od miesięcy. – Wcale go to nie dziwiło. – Możemy powrócić do całowania?

\- Kim jestem, żeby ci odmówić? – westchnął i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, krótszego niż ostatni, ale jakimś cudem lepszego. Connor powoli poruszał ustami, całował delikatnie z wyczuciem, doprowadzając serce Hanka do szaleństwa. Był pewien, że włoski na całym ciele stanęły mu dęba od tego, jak android go teraz całował, jakby próbował pomimo braku połączenia między nimi przekazać mu całą swoją pamięć i uczucia.

Hank jęknął i odpowiedział na pocałunek entuzjastycznie, łapiąc Connora za włosy i przyciągając go bliżej, aż nie było już żadnej, nawet najmniejszej wolnej przestrzeni pomiędzy ustami, a ich oddechy zmieniły się w jeden wspólny.

\- Kocham cię, Hank – wyszeptał Connor, z oporami przerywając pocałunek, który znów zostawił ich obu bez tchu. Wyglądało na to, że nie potrzebował truskawek, by szybko tracić oddech. – Przepraszam.

Connor pocałował go w kącik ust nim zaczął się wtulić w jego policzek, także i jego muskając ustami. Albo się Hankowi wydawało albo android zaczął też wdychać jego zapach, rozkoszować się nim. Znów przyspieszył mu oddech, tym razem z innego powodu.

\- Tak, tak, też cię kocham – odparł. Był zaskoczony tym jak łatwo te słowa przeszły mu przez gardło. Był pewien, że będzie musiał jakoś inaczej przekazać Connorowi co czuje, ale android jak zwykle potwierdził, że w jego obecności Hank nie potrafił być tak zamknięty w sobie jak wokół innych. – Chodź tu.

Hank usiadł wygodniej na łóżku, a Connor wspiął się na nie i usiadł na nim okrakiem, nim znów zaczęli się całować, ignorując chwilowo całą resztę rzeczywistości, w jakiej żyli. Hankowi serce waliło jak oszalałe, ale po tym jak położył dłoń na piersi androida okazało się, że nie był jedynym. Pomogło mu to rozluźnić się i zatracić w pocałunku, który sprawiał, że ciało miał rozpalone, dostawał dreszczy, a w głowie mu się zakręciło. Czuł się jak pijany, tylko lepiej, bo bez mdłości do kompletu i z niesamowitym, i pięknym androidem siedzącym mu na biodrach, który całował go jakby ich życia od tego zależały.

Maszyneria monitorująca pracę serca była wyłączona, więc nie musieli się martwić tym, że ktoś im przerwie. Przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Connor może i wyłączył sprzęt, ale znów zapomniał o jednej ważnej rzeczy, która przypomniała o sobie, gdy robiący obchód pielęgniarz stanął w progu sali, żądając wyjaśnień na to, co tu się wyprawia.

Drzwi. Connor zapomniał zamknąć cholerne drzwi.

***  
Hank został wypuszczony ze szpitala następnego dnia. Lekarze nalegali, by zakupił lek na alergię, który wyeliminuje wszelkie objawy ataku jeśli jakiś znowu się zdarzy, ale odmówił. Teraz gdy Connor wiedział o jego alergii, na pewno nie uświadczy w ich domu ani w żadnym daniu przygotowanym przez androida nawet najmniejszego kawałka truskawki.

Wrócili do domu, postanawiając skorzystać z dodatkowych dwóch dni wolnych, które Hank dostał ze względu na pobyt w szpitalu. Connor mógłby wrócić do pracy, ale nie chciał i zamiast tego też wziął wolne.

Wyszli ze szpitala z samego rana, wrócili na chwilę do domu, by zająć się Sumo, który radośnie skoczył na Hanka, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Podczas gdy on witał się z olbrzymem, Connor wyrzucił pozostałe po wczorajszym truskawki oraz resztę śniadania do śmieci. Wyglądał przy tym, jakby chciał podpalić cały śmietnik, ale na szczęście tego nie zrobił.

Gdy Sumo był już nakarmiony i załatwił się przed domem, Connor zdecydował, że muszą się udać do sklepu po nowe zakupy, bo lodówka była już prawie pusta. Hank podejrzewał, że android chce wymienić wszystko co mają, żeby mieć pewność, że nie ma w tym ani grama truskawek.

Zgodził się bez marudzenia i razem ruszyli spacerem do ich ulubionego sklepu, do którego musieli iść przez park. Pogoda była idealna na przechadzkę, więc Hank nawet nie narzekał, że nie wzięli auta i cieszył się dniem, tym że przeżył i obecnością Connora, który nieśmiało trącał jego dłoń, nim Hank w końcu się nad nim zlitował i splótł razem ich palce.

Connor popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem i ucałował go w policzek, nim uścisnął mu dłoń i znów popatrzył przed siebie. Hank odwzajemnił uśmiech i spojrzał w tym samym kierunku. Brakowało mu tego. Tej błogości, tego bycia szczęśliwym i ukontentowanym bez powodu. Chociaż nie, był powód. Szedł właśnie obok niego i uśmiechał się głupkowato.

Jeszcze parę lat temu nie sądził, że coś takiego go spotka, a tu proszę. Pojawił się android wysłany przez CyberLife i wszystko się zmieniło. To była jedyna rzecz, za jaką Hank był wdzięczny tej firmie. Dali mu kogoś, z kim będzie mógł dzielić resztę życia. Gavin dozna szoku, gdy jego żart z plastikowej żony w końcu się potwierdzą.

\- Connor!

Odwrócili się, gdy usłyszeli wołanie i dostrzegli zbliżających się do nich Markusa i jego partnera. Hank musiał sobie szybko przypomnieć jego imię. Simon czy jakoś tak. Szedł ze swoim chłopakiem pod ramię i gdyby nie wiedział, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że to dwa androidy, wyglądały tak ludzko.

\- Witaj, Markus – przywitał się Connor, gdy jego praktycznie że starszy brat się zbliżył. – Simon.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Connor – powiedział Markus, zerkając na ich złączone dłonie. – I pana, poruczniku.

\- Nawzajem – odparł uprzejmie. – Aż dziwnie cię widzieć na zwykłym spacerze. Nie masz jakichś ważnych politycznych spraw do załatwienia?

\- Nie, dzisiaj tylko rozkoszuję się dniem i Simonem – wyjaśnił i posłał swojemu chłopakowi ciepły uśmiech. Simon go odwzajemnił, patrząc przez chwilę na Markusa, nim odwrócił się do Hanka z równie przyjaznym uśmiechem. Wyglądał zdecydowanie przyjaźniej niż ta cała North, łagodniej. Hank kojarzył jego twarz, nie tylko z ulicy, gdzie takich androidów jak on chodziły setki. Na pewno widział go u boku lidera androidów, gdy te wygrały rewolucję.

\- Markus i ja idziemy na pokaz świateł w galerii sztuki – pochwalił się Simon. Hank musiał przyznać, że jest uroczy. Nie tak uroczy jak Connor, ale uroczy. Nie dziwił się wcale, że Markus się w nim zakochał.

\- Możemy kawałek z wami przejść – zaoferował Connor, ucieszony z możliwości pogadania z innym modelem RK i ogólnie innymi androidami. – Idziemy w tę samą stronę.

Hank czuł się trochę nieswojo. Szli jak na jakąś podwójną randkę i zapewne wyglądali dziwnie dla postronnego obserwatora – trzy androidy i jeden człowiek, w dodatku wyglądający przy wszystkich trzech modelach jak ich ojciec.

\- Nie wiedziałem, Connor, że ty i porucznik jesteście parą – odezwał się już po kilku krokach Markus. Coś Hankowi mówiło, że kłamał, coś w tonie jego głosu było sztuczne, jakby tylko próbował ostrożnie nawiązać konwersację na temat nowopoznanej tajemnicy, którą tak naprawdę znał od dawna. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się, że Connor mu się wypaplał ze swoich uczuć. Komu jak nie starszemu bratu, który ma już doświadczenie w związku? Markus wiedział pewnie o zamiarach swojego brata już wtedy, kiedy pomagał mu gotować.  

\- O mały włos, a byśmy nie byli – odpowiedział Hank, gdy Connor dopiero otwierał usta. – Ten dureń postanowił mi gotować, żeby mnie uwieść, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy, by zapytać czy nie jestem na coś uczulony.

Connor zarumienił się i wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak „przecież już przeprosiłem. Sześćset razy”, ale Hank nie mógł być pewny, bo Markus i Simon zaśmiali się.

\- Czyli nie tylko ty masz głupie pomysły – śmiał się dalej Simon. Markusowi nagle nie było już do śmiechu i zmrużył oczy, patrząc groźnie na Simona, który poklepał go po piersi, nim odwrócił się do Hanka. – Markus uznał, że idealnym sposobem na sprawdzenie, czy go kocham, to opowiadanie mi o wymyślonych problemach swoich i jego eks.

\- Ten plan mógł się udać – upierał się Markus.

\- Nie mógł i dobrze o tym wiesz. – Nie przestając się uśmiechać, Simon pocałował w policzek swojego chłopaka. – To musi być jakiś stały błąd u każdego RK. Bądź przygotowany na więcej głupich pomysłów, poruczniku. Życie z modelem serii RK nie jest proste.

\- Bez obaw, już zdążyłem przywyknąć – odparł z rozbawieniem. Miło było wiedzieć, że ktoś go rozumiał.

\- Nie jest proste, co? – odezwał się Markus, a jednym ostrzeżeniem, że coś knuje, był wredny uśmiech. Simon krzyknął, gdy nagle poleciał do tyłu po tym, jak jego chłopak podciął mu kostkę i przechylił do tyłu. Tylko jego ramiona trzymały go teraz nad ziemią.

\- Markus! Postaw mnie natychmiast! – rozkazał spanikowany, ale tylko przez chwilę, bo po chwili znów się śmiał, starając się samemu stanąć z powrotem na nogi. Bezskutecznie.  

Hank przyglądał się temu z rozczuleniem, dopóki nie poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Odwrócił się do Connora, który spoglądał to na niego, to na dwa androidy.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – ostrzegł, znając już jego tok myśli. Kręgosłup by mu wysiadł, gdyby Connor spróbował czegoś podobnego na nim.

\- Nie myślę o niczym – odparł z niewinnym uśmiechem. Hank fuknął i odwrócił się do Markusa i Simona, którego ten pierwszy właśnie postawił do pionu. Obaj się śmiali i byli błękitni na twarzy od rumieńców.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, głupie pomysły – powiedział Simon. – Jeśli będzie pan miał kiedyś problemy z Connorem, poruczniku, proszę dzwonić. Całkiem dobrze sobie radzę z głupotą serii RK. Nie, Makrus, nie!

Tych dwóch znowu powróciło do poprzedniej pozycji, ale tym razem Simonowi udało się zahaczyć stopą o łydkę swojego chłopaka i śmiejąc się obaj runęli na ziemię, nie przejmując się tym, że inni spacerowicze zaczęli na nich zwracać uwagę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś tak poważny jak lider androidów może być tak zrelaksowany, tak beztroski. Pewnie było to zasługą Simona. Markus patrzył na niego jakby drugi android był największym cudem tego świata.

\- Spóźnicie się na pokaz, Markus – poinformował ich Connor, pomagając wstać Markusowi, który z kolei pociągnął Simona, by też wstał.

\- Już idziemy – zapewnili ich i ruszyli dalej w drogę.

Simon i Markus znów szli pod rękę, ani na chwilę nie pozwalając na zakończenie rozmowy pomiędzy ich czwórką. Hank musiał przyznać, że lubił tych dwóch. Wcześniej nie znał ich dobrze, Simona w ogóle, ale teraz miał ochotę ich poznać, nawet jeśli czasami przesadzali z czułościami. Nawet jemu robiło się niedobrze, a siedział w fazie zakochania tak głęboko, że pewnie popłakałby się na harlequinie. 

Simon opowiadał właśnie jakąś sytuację z Jerycha i Hank słuchał go uważnie – facet miał talent do opowiadania – gdy nagle poczuł jak Connor puszcza jego dłoń. Miał się już pytać co jest nie tak, gdy ta sama dłoń nagle wepchnęła mu się pod ramię i owinęła wokół niego.

Connor naśladował Simona i myślał, że jest przy tym tak subtelny, że nawet nie spojrzał Hankowi w oczy, gdy ten przyjrzał mu się zaciekawiony, nim powrócił do słuchania Simona tak jak pozostała dwójka i równie subtelnie co wcześniej Connor, przyciągnął androida bliżej siebie. 

Rozdzielili się z Markusem i Simonem po wyjściu z parku. Pożegnali się ze sobą i ruszyli w swoje strony, planując już jakieś dłuższe spotkanie pomiędzy ich czwórką. Hank nawet nie mógł się doczekać, zwłaszcza bliższego poznania Simona. Wydawał się sympatyczny, a co najważniejsze, wiedział jakie upierdliwe potrafią być modele RK. Skoro Markus i Connor wpadali na jednakowo głupie pomysły, strach było pomyśleć co wymyśli kiedyś RK900. Biedny Gavin.

Znaleźli się w końcu w sklepie i Connor od razu chwycił wózek, który natychmiast wcisnął Hankowi, by go prowadził. Hank tylko westchnął, trochę żałując, że android już nie stoi tak blisko niego, ale bez narzekania ruszył za nim, obserwując jak wybiera kolejne produkty. Szło im szybko, ale nie dość, by nie poczuł się tym po pewnym czasie znudzony. Nigdy nie przepadał za zakupami.

\- Co następne? – zapytał androida. Dzięki Kamskiemu za pamiętliwe maszyny, przynajmniej nie musiał chodzić jak głupek z listą zakupów.

\- Ziemniaki – odpowiedział Connor, z satysfakcją odkładając obie puszki koncentratu pomidorowego, gdy już upewnił się, że na pewno nie ma tam żadnych truskawek. – Będę robił puree.

\- Może być – odparł burkliwie, choć nie mógł się już doczekać spróbowania tego.

Przeszli na warzywniak, gdzie Connor nagle zatrzymał się i po chwili był już po lewej, a nie po prawej stronie Hanka, którego złapał za ramię i odsunął nieco od stoiska. Hank miał go już pytać, co on znowu odpierdala, gdy zauważył truskawki. Connor przyglądał im się podejrzliwie, gdy je mijali, zupełnie jakby miały zaraz wyskoczyć z opakowań, w których były i rzucić się na Hanka.

\- Pojebany jesteś, wiesz? – zapytał androida, nie mogąc się jednak nie uśmiechać z powodu tej nadopiekuńczości. Connor prawie go zabił tymi truskawkami, a teraz wyglądał jakby chciał wykopać wszystkie krzaki z tymi owocami na całym świecie i wrzucić je na samo dno rowu Mariańskiego.

\- Nie zamierzam ryzykować – wyjaśnił Connor, oglądając się, OGLĄDAJĄC, za truskawkami.

Głupi android, pomyślał. Głupi, ale swój i nie zamieniłby go na żaden inny model.


End file.
